The Devil of the Mojave
by StaffSergeant
Summary: The Courier Marcus was the most terrifying man in the Mojave. Louise was the Zero. When Louise summoned Marcus she had no idea what to expect. Neutral Courier.
1. Opening

The Devil of the Mojave

1

Opening

"_The man looked…resigned. I find that to be the most disconcerting about Mister Marcus, true he was polite enough; he helped us out with the Powder Gangers, and fixed my radio. Doc Mitchell says that he woke up with that resigned, almost serene look. It was on him when he put his gun to Joe Cobb's head and blew his brains out on the sand. That Ringo took off as soon as the caps touched Marcus's hand. I'd never seen someone so scared in his life. _

_He comes and goes sometimes and he's still as polite when we first met. But I swear that look on his face has never changed…"- Trudy, bartender, Prospector's Saloon, Goodsprings. _

The ground was soft. It didn't shift like the sand and he could actually smell it…It was grass. Courier Number Six, Marcus Wards, shook himself awake and lifted his head. The girl was short, pink haired and dressed in the weirdest clothes he had ever seen. She had a white shirt, a dark colored skirt and what looked like a cloak over her shoulders. She looked…surprised?

The Courier tilted his head as they continued staring at each other.

/

Louise Valliere looked down at the commoner that she had summoned. Her brow twitched. _This _was her familiar? No dragon? No Manticore? All those sleepless nights, all those hours of practicing and memorizing the ritual to the point of exhaustion and all she got was this stupid, blank faced commoner?

The man had brown hair flecked with black. He was quite young looking with tanned skin though not quite as tanned as Kirche Von Zerbst who even now was laughing and trying not to fall on her knees. He wore a black hooded long coat over a black shirt, baggy pants and light looking shoes. There was some kind of device attached to his left arm like some kind of demented bracelet but Louise did not take any note of it. He had a rucksack he was clutching in one hand.

The commoner looked at her then, his eyes! They were a cold ruthless blue. Clearly the man was dangerous, one part of her mind said. She quickly drowned that part of her brain out.

"P-Professor Colbert I request that I redo the summoning ritual!" she stammered. Colbert, a tall bald man, shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miss Valliere; I cannot allow you to do that…" The teacher answered sternly "The Springtime Summoning Ritual is a sacred act and I cannot just-"

The commoner stood up, Louis noted that he was quite a bit shorter than the professor. Everyone stared at him as he stooped to dust his coat off. Again those cold blue eyes settled on Louise and she shivered. The commoner then looked at Colbert. He had an aura, one filled with experience and influence.

"I am either going insane or I am bleeding out waiting die and this is the strange dream that I'm having." The commoner commented looking around. He didn't seem too concerned about being summoned, something that caught Colbert's eye. He also seemed...dangerous. The man settled on the Professor again "Can you tell me where I am?"

Colbert cleared his throat then answered him "You are in Tristain, Familiar. On Halkeginia" The professor raised a brow as the commoner's jaw dropped for a few seconds before he resumed that blank look. "I am Professor Colbert of the Tristain Magic Academy; this is Louise Valliere your summoner."

The wheels began to turn in Marcus's head. Tristain? Halkeginia? Where in the Mojave was he? The Courier exhaled. The man, Colbert, mentioned something about his…"summoner" and he turned his head on Louise.

She was extremely short. Marcus wasn't the tallest guy around but hell…the little girl's eyebrow twitched "Is there something wrong commoner?" she barked at him angrily. Marcus narrowed his eyes slightly. He had met politer kids back in Freeside, which wasn't the most pleasant places in the Mojave, but this girl was just plain…_nasty. _

Colbert cleared his throat "This has gone too long, Miss Valliere." He said sternly "You must complete the ritual!"

Louise flinched "W-With him?" She pointed at the commoner but seeing the stern look on the professor's face and the fact that everyone was pointing, giggling and whispering at her and her…familiar. She sighed. "Familiar!"

The commoner looked down at her and she gestured for him to closer. She stood at his shoulder so it was easier to talk to him. Blushing Louise waved her wand. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, Pentagram of the five Elemental powers bless this humble being and make him my familiar!"

She tapped the commoner's forehead, reddened even further and kissed him.

Before Marcus could even register the contact the girl pulled away. The Courier blinked trying to figure out what was happening when his right arm began to heat up. Marcus gave a pained growl as strange markings etched themselves onto the back of his hand. Clenching his fist he looked at Colbert, looking rather annoyed. "What was that?"

"Ah, those are very strange markings…" Colbert mused "May I see your hand familiar?" The commoner offered his right hand. The runes looked familiar; Colbert decided to do some research for today. He nodded at the commoner then realized he never asked for his name.

"Right…sorry, I should have asked you to introduce yourself, familiar." Colbert said.

The commoner only looked at him and simply introduced himself while he picked up his rucksack, carrying it over his shoulder.

"Marcus, just Marcus. I'm a Courier…"

/

The room was small, smaller than the one he had rented back in Novac, Marcus noticed. The room had a bed near the window, a small table with two chairs, a large wardrobe and a dresser. He instead focused on the room's owner.

Her name was Louise. As a force of habit he asked for people's names. He knew many names; a lot of those people had died from a simple wastelander to a veteran NCR trooper. In a way that was how he respected people, he never forgot a name…especially Benny's, the man who shot him in the head and left him in Goodsprings. He had to give respects to Benny at least; the shot in the head cured any hesitations to what he had done to the Mojave. He had no love for either the NCR or the Legion, and if he had served the ever enigmatic Mr. Robert House then he would still be a tool to another man's ambition.

Marcus's only ambition was to live and to die in obscurity and that was what he did after Hoover Dam, he wandered…after he personally threw General Oliver off the Dam.

"You'll be sleeping there commoner," the girl pointed at the bundle of hay near her bed. Marcus looked offended.

"You force people to sleep on a bale of hay," he observed quietly "I am human you know."

Louise scoffed at that "Comparing familiars to mages is like comparing a dog and a cat, you are _my _familiar and you will obey me!" she barked at him. Marcus just fixed his cold blue eyed stare at her and the little mage flinched. She hated the way he looked down at her, like a bug.

"A-Anyway!" Louise said, mustering up all her courage. "As my familiar, you have duties. The most obvious is to protect me, your master!"

"I can do that" Marcus said crossing his arms. "I've done that before…" Louise looked surprised.

"I thought you said were a Courier." She said to him curiously.

Marcus shrugged "Where I come from, I'm called many things; I've done a lot of jobs. You could say that I'm a Jack of All trades." That got Louise's attention, she had heard of the expression. Maybe this commoner Marcus wasn't so bad after all. The man looked cold but he was fiercely intelligent.

"But…" Marcus continued unyielding. "I won't let anyone use me. This is a partnership, and neither will I be a servant nor a tool."

"F-Familiar!" Louise snapped "I will not allow you to take that tone with me! How dare you-"

"I'm not done talking" Marcus said frostily. It halted Louise's rant and she glowered. "And its Marcus, my name is Marcus. Not Familiar. So please call me by name if we're going to be partners. Yes, this is a partnership, seeing as we're both human."

Louise still glowered then she exhaled "You…You really won't be controlled then?" she sighed dejectedly.

"No, but like I said, we're partners" Marcus said and leaned forward "Unless of course you'd like me to leave…"

Louise shook her head frantically. It was bad enough that she had a commoner for a familiar, it would be even worse if he just upped and left. She sincerely hoped that he won't just leave. She was already the laughing stock of the school.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night. Louise found herself waken up by strange clicking noises. She rolled over to see Marcus busy with something, the device that was strapped to his arm was making a green light. He was using a rag to clean something sharp, it was a knife. Marcus examined his handiwork before sheathing the knife he then turned to the other weapon. It looked like nothing she had ever seen. Marcus cleaned each weapon with gentleness like a mother bathing her child.<p>

"Go back to sleep," Marcus said to Louise as he loaded the clip into his pistol. It was custom made; the body of the pistol was engraved with ivy and floral details. It had a nickel finish. The Lady of Guadalupe was painted on the grips of the pistol. He heard the girl's faint snores and smiled a little.

This was the strangest day he ever had…


	2. High Noon

2

High Noon

"_He left his mark on the Mojave, but I don't know whether it was good or bad…"- Julie Farkas, Followers of the Apocalypse, speaking on the Courier. _

"Louise, Miss Louise…You asked me to wake you up."

Still groggy and sleepy Louise Valliere growled, then yawned and sat up rubbing her eyes. She instantly jerked when she saw the man who was shaking her shoulder. "Y-You…Who-Who are you?" she stuttered suspicious and angry. The man gave a sigh.

"I'm your…familiar or whatever. I'm Marcus the Courier remember?" the man said rather apathetically. "You asked me to wake you up at sunrise so I did that." Louise nodded, finally remembering. Without his duster Marcus looked a lot less intimidating but he still had that terrifying aura. He looked quite ordinary, save for the two weapons holstered at his hips.

Louise cleared her throat. "Um I need to get dressed." She said "W-Could you leave the room for a moment?" Marcus raised a brow but he nodded. Stopping briefly to grab his black coat he left the room to give Louise some privacy.

/

Marcus pulled his duster on, already missing a hat on his head. Still this place was a lot colder than the Mojave so that gave it some good points. Marcus looked at his left hand and pulled at the glove to look at the runes inscribed on the back of his hand. He then quickly pulled the glove on when he heard footsteps.

He raised a brow when the girl looked at him. She was dark skinned with flowing, beautiful red hair and a playful look in her eyes. Her shirt looked like she had stuffed watermelons inside it. She had a rather ample bosom and she was not afraid to show it.

With caution he asked her "Is there something wrong?"

/

Kirche Von Zerbst smirked when she saw the commoner. He was just a bit shorter than her and his eyes were a cold hard blue. He had that aura of mystery around him which only intrigued her further.

"You're the commoner that Zero summoned right? I'm Kirche…Kirche Von Zerbst." She said, winking.

"Marcus, just Marcus is fine Dame Von Zerbst." The man answered politely but distant.

"Oh come on don't be so cold I was just trying to get you to talk." Kirche said playfully. "Say…I hear that you were just hired by Louise in order for her to be her Familiar, is that true?"

Marcus just looked at her and was about to answer when Louise opened the door and glared. "Zerbst, what are you doing here?" she asked Kirche.

"I was just saying hi to your…familiar, Zero. But seeing as how Vallieres tend to forget their manners…"

Louise scowled, her fists shaking. Marcus noticed the action. The girl had anger issues, no wonder she was so mad. Still…getting all emotional over something was rather stupid in Marcus's opinion. She really needed to work on that temper of hers.

/

"So…you and Zerbst," Marcus commented. "You two seem to have...some history."

"What? I hate her and she hates me." Louise said still scowling "The Zerbst family has been my family's enemy for generations!"

Marcus blinked. "It seems rather stupid to hold a grudge that long." He spoke.

"Y-bah…why bother explaining it you're just a commoner…" Louise muttered as they headed into the Alviss Hall.

Marcus looked around. The hall was large enough to support a lot of the students and the staff. He saw statues of pointy eared humans, he had seen some of them in the books he had read when he was wandering the Mojave. Elves, they were called. Marcus shook his head slightly; it reminded him too much of the Lucky 38 and what New Vegas stood for in general:

Prosperity, at the cost of blood.

"This is the Alviss Hall. Tristain's Magic Academy doesn't just teach magic you know…" Louise said to Marcus. "This academy is the center of nobility in Halkeginia. You're lucky that you even get to set foot in it seeing that you're a commoner"

"Doesn't matter to me," Marcus said "It will all be dust anyway."

Louise scowled "And what…do you mean by that, Familiar?" she asked angrily.

"Everything returns to dust eventually, no matter how beautiful it is." Marcus answered without hesitation.

/

Marcus stood, leaning against the wall as the students took their seats in the semi-circular rows of desks that dominated the room. Everyone was murmuring, taking glances at him. Marcus just kept an eye on Louise, who was introducing her familiar.

"Familiar nothing!" A large boy interjected from one side of the room "We all saw you fail six times Valliere you just grabbed some stupid commoner off the road!"

Louise turned to Marcus "Familiar, show them what you can do!" she ordered.

Marcus ignored her and stared the fat boy down. "What did you summon?" he asked suddenly. The fat boy looked surprised.

Marcus repeated his question "What did you summon friend?" his voice was cold and devoid of any warmth.

"An owl commoner, at least that has some use not like you" The boy answered angrily. "I won't let you speak to me that way co-"

Marcus's eyes then narrowed. The room seemed to become chilly.

The boy gulped and Louise watched, everyone looked uncomfortable as the commoner, Zero's Familiar, spoke threateningly

"You better keep an eye on that owl then, buddy. You wouldn't want to…misplace it would you?"

The boy gulped again.

Marcus growled "Sit down and shut up. If you say another word bad things will happen to you. _Do you understand?_"

The boy nodded. Louise gaped with her mouth open as Marcus walked back to his spot. He looked…annoyed, then his face resumed its stony expression. In all her life she had never seen a commoner talk a noble down like that. And the way Marcus did it, the way his face just turned into a snarl.

That was scary.

/

The door opened and a middle aged woman who wore purple robes and a witch's hat walked in to take her place at the center of the classroom.

The classroom quieted as the teacher introduced herself.

"Well this Springtime Summoning Ritual seems to be a success and I enjoy seeing the new familiars that show up. Ah of course! Where are my manners? I am Chevreuse of the Red Clay and today you will be learning about the uses of Earth magic."

Chevreuse took a glance at Marcus then appraised Louise. "You have a most interesting familiar Miss Valliere…"

Louise, still in shock about what happened, gave a small nod.

Cheerfully Chevreuse got on with the lesson. Marcus learned a few things. There were four known elements of magic: Wind, Water, Earth and Fire. The fifth, Void, was legendary. It was an element attributed to the founder, a man called Brimir.

"Now, many mages seem to think that Earth magic is weak, however it is one of the most commonly used elements. We use earth magic to shape our buildings, in war we create golems to fight for us."

She placed five stones on the desk and with a wave of her wand turned them into a shiny gold or brass.

Marcus blinked in surprise, what the…How in the Mojave did she do that?

"Transmutation is one of the easier spells that you can learn. You'll note that I can only turn these stones into brass. A square class mage can turn them into gold. I am a triangle class mage. Now, Miss Valliere would you like to demonstrate?"

Marcus saw the girl, Kirche, raise her hand.

"Um Miss Chevreuse, that's not a good idea." She said "Louise is a Zero, every spell she casts ends up an explosion."

Marcus saw Louise flinch.

Chevreuse frowned "From what I've heard, Miss Valliere is a hard worker and I find hearing that peculiar." She said.

/

"Ah I see now why they call you Zero" Marcus said as they walked out of Chevreuse's classroom. Louise, her pink hair frizzled and her face stained with soot, glowered at him.

"What? You too? You're going to make fun of me?"

Marcus shook his head. "Why should I? You blow stuff up, I'd be afraid to make fun of you…" he said. "Besides…I'm not someone who can just ignore bullying. I hate that."

Louise looked at him then looked away. For some odd reason she felt better when he said that. Today wasn't so bad after all.

As they walked back to their room Marcus noticed a small bottle drop from a boy's pocket. Louise noticed immediately "Hey Guiche, you dropped something." She said as the boy turned around.

"Ah, well if it isn't the zero…oh…that" the boy said in a condescending tone. "You can have that, Valliere."

The other students next to the boy, Guiche, chuckled and one of them remarked "Hey Guiche, putting the moves on the Zero now are you?"

"Feh," Guiche waved his hand "She completed her first summons. That alone should be enough for a gift isn't it?"

"But that's Montmorency's isn't it? I heard you were dating her…" Another spoke.

While Guiche argued with his group of friends Marcus and Louise opened the bottle. The smell was pleasant albeit strong.

"Wow," Marcus said "That is strong." Louise nodded agreeing.

/

A girl with blonde curls noticed a familiar scent and she looked around to find it. "Is that…" she murmured as she walked towards the source. The Zero and her familiar.

"You! Zero, what do you think you are doing with one of _my _perfumes!" she fumed angrily.

Louise scowled at Montmorency and retorted "It's yours? Well I'm sorry Montmorency the Flood; it's not my fault that Guiche just decided to give it to me!" She closed the perfume bottle and handed it back to the curly haired blonde.

"Guiche gave it to you! The Zero!" Montmorency glowered at Louise. Her familiar just spoke up in a calm voice.

"He's over there if you want him" the commoner said pointing at Guiche who was busy talking to his friends, one in particular was a young girl with brown hair.

Giving Zero's familiar a particularly nasty look Montmorency stomped over to Guiche. "Guiche De Gramont! Who do you think you are giving away one of my perfumes! And who is that!"

/

The blonde fop was taken aback and in surprise he stammered "A-Ah, my dear Montmorency! U-Um this is…this is a misunderstanding I-I assure you!"

"G-Guiche?" Katie hiccuped "You…You were…"

"N-No Katie, this…"

But the blonde and the brunette weren't listening to his excuses.

"YOU TWO TIMING JERK!"

Guiche de Gramont was slapped. Twice. While he was recovering he looked at Zero "You! This is your fault!" he said as he marched towards Louise. The man who called himself Zero's familiar however stepped forward.

"What's your problem buddy… you're the one who was leading those girls on friend." Marcus said "Back off."

Guiche scoffed "As if you know or can do anything you brute, tell you what if you don't wish for me to take my revenge on the Zero then best me in a duel, commoner."

Louise pulled on Marcus's arm. "Wait, don't…" she told him. "He'll rip you to shreds…He's a noble, you're just a commoner."

She flinched when she saw Marcus's face. It was devoid of any emotion, almost serene.

"A duel huh?" Marcus said emotionlessly. "All right then, I accept."

/

Vestri Court, Marcus walked calmly and that was what made Louise worry even more. He was just a commoner; no commoner could ever defeat a noble in single combat. But no matter what she did, Marcus ignored her.

"I see that you are not as cowardly as I thought!' Guiche taunted as Marcus stepped out from the crowd gathered. Louise just watched, anxious and afraid.

Marcus stood there ominously quiet. The tails of his dark coat billowing in the light breeze, his posture was relaxed. His silence was unnerving and Guiche started to get nervous.

Guiche waved his rose nonetheless "Prepare yourself commoner! I am Guiche the Bronze and I will be the harbinger of your defeat!"

Guiche had just finished his sentence and was about to summon one of his Valkyries when Marcus drew his revolver, cocked back the hammer and pulled the trigger.

/

"Old Osmond!" A porter rushed into the office, all panicked and flustered. The Headmaster, Osmond, was very old. His hair was bone white and his beard long enough to sweep the floor. However his eyes shone with the intelligence of a man who lived a long and tumultuous life.

"Hmm…what is it, Raymond? Another explosion from Miss Valliere?"

The porter, Raymond, caught his breath. "No sir, but there's a duel going on. A student and a commoner."

Osmond held his head "By the Founder's good name, nothing is more dangerous than a young and idiotic noble with too much spare time on his blasted hands. Who is it?"

"Guiche de Gramont, sir… And the familiar of that Valliere girl, the man in the dark coat."

Osmond sighed dejectedly "Well, see if you can keep them from beating each other senseless then…"

Raymond nodded and turned to leave the headmaster when he heard two faint cracks.

"Oh dear…" Osmond said gravely as he scryed Vestri Court.

/

Guiche hit the grass hard; he was breathless as though someone had just winded him. He felt numb. He reached for his left side shakily with his right hand. It came away with red blood. There were two small holes in his left side; his white shirt was stained crimson. He had been shot. It was supposed to hurt right? Why did he feel so cold?

His head swam, he dimly heard people screaming. He heard people shouting Montmorency's name.

He saw people back off as he saw Zero's familiar approach. He held something small in his right hand. His blue eyes locked onto Guiche's own as he pointed the weapon at Guiche's head.

/

Marcus heard them screaming but paid no heed. They had expected Guiche to win, it was normal for them to watch a noble beat a commoner bloody for his transgression. Those rules did not matter to Marcus, the law of the wastes was clear. The only thing that mattered was your own survival.

The courier just looked at the blonde boy he had shot twice. His revolver in hand he cocked back the hammer and pointed the revolver at his head. The blonde fop just stared dumbly at the barrel of the powerful .44 magnum; the poor fool was already in shock.

"Familiar! Marcus! STOP IT!" Louise suddenly grabbed at Marcus's arm. Her face was red, eyes stained with tears. "Stop! You won its over! For the Founder's sake! Let him live!"

"He was the one who challenged me." Marcus said simply still aiming for a coup de grace. "The boy knows what a duel means…"

"Stop it! Just stop it! You can't do this!" Louise screamed at him in desperation shaking Marcus's arms "Don't, don't do this please…As your master Familiar, I-I order you to stop this right now!"

Marcus looked around; every face he saw had the look of extreme horror. He saw Kirche with her jaw agape. The curly blonde haired girl, Montmorency, had fainted in the arms of her friends.

Deeming the matter settled Marcus slowly lowered his revolver and, to Louise's relief, holstered it with one deft motion.


	3. Death Himself

**I have to say thank you to**** everyone who reviewed. This story is not for profit, in fact it is a labor of love. **

**Anyway to the story, this chapter's focused more on Louise and Marcus's relationship, but don't worry! There will be more gunfights as I get going in further chapters!**

* * *

><p>3<p>

Death Himself

"_I got better"- Marcus's answer to Jessup, Rock City, Great Khans Hideout_

The duel had ended badly. That was obvious to the crowd. It was supposed to be the other way around. Marcus was supposed to be on the ground beaten and bloody while Guiche stood triumphantly over him, commoners weren't supposed to win duels with nobles. Commoners didn't put nobles into shock by shooting them twice.

For Marcus he was…disappointed. He expected a better fight from the blonde fop. The Courier exhaled, feeling that he had just wasted two bullets and a few minutes of his time. But what could he do? The poor bastard lying on the ground had challenged him.

Two of the third year water mages were currently trying to keep Guiche alive by stopping the bleeding with their water magic. Some professors had arrived on scene, including Jean Colbert.

The bespectacled professor knelt down beside Guiche as he lost consciousness. "I did my best sir," a third year water mage said wiping his brow. "But he lost a lot of blood."

Colbert gave a nod "Thank you, now could you please help the healers get Mr. Gramont onto a stretcher? He needs more medical attention." The third year nodded and Colbert looked around. A lot of the students were traumatized; Montmorency was still unconscious so they put her on a stretcher as well. He then turned to Louise and Marcus. Louise had her head down, hanging onto Marcus as though she expected him to draw his weapons once again.

Marcus however was expressionless and Colbert saw disappointment in his eyes, as though he was missing something.

"Miss Valliere, the headmaster wants to see the both of you." Colbert said as gently as he could "Please head up to the headmaster's office."

Louise blinked but she nodded dejectedly.

/

"You…You lied to me," Louise said to Marcus nervously as they walked up to the headmaster's office. "You-You said you were a Courier, a jack of all trades. How did you do it? How did you win?"

"Do what?" Marcus asked apathetically "Shoot someone? It ain't hard. Point and pull the trigger. He was slower, I was faster. That's it really."

"Yo-You're just a commoner!" Louise exclaimed "Guiche was a noble! A dot class mage, even the strongest commoner can't beat a mage!"

"The mightier they are, the harder they fall." Marcus answered. "So much for being a magician then, I'm rather disappointed really. I expected him to put up a fight." He turned his head from Louise.

"What a waste of bullets."

/

"Ah Miss Valliere, good you are here. Please take a seat the both of you."

Old Osmond gestured to the two seats in front of his desk. Louise took the left and her stony faced and rather disturbing familiar took the right and leaned back in his chair.

In the meantime Colbert took a place behind and slightly to the left of the familiar. Old Osmond sat in his desk and told Louise "To start off, Guiche de Gramont is fine, his condition is serious but he is stable. Miss Montmorency has also recovered consciousness. She is demanding that you be expelled for having such a dangerous familiar. It is obvious of course that the mage cannot control what kind of familiar he or she will summon."

Louise gave a small nod. Marcus remained silent.

"However, the familiar reflects the nature of the mage. We want this incident resolved peacefully. Miss Montmorency has already given her account of events, we now need yours." Osmond continued. "So…what happened?"

Louise exhaled, looking at Marcus briefly before speaking.

"My fami-Marcus and I were headed back to my room after class. While we were walking, Guiche had dropped something and I was going to return it." She paused and put the bottle of perfume on the headmaster's desk. "It was perfume, Guiche decided to give it to me and I recall him saying that it was a gift for completing the summoning ritual."

"Ah…so in a way it was a contemptuous gesture." Osmond said "Because of your…lack of successes in magic."

Louise nodded. It was then that Marcus took over.

"The boy was apparently a two-timing idiot." He said with no emotion, it was like he was reading lines out of a book of scripture. He was…dispassionate about his defense. "That Montmorency girl and the brown haired chick found him out. Unable to take the blows on his pride he instead took it out on Louise."

"I told him to back off, he didn't. Instead the boy challenged me to a duel…and the rest is history."

"Y-Yes…that's right…" Louise said "Guiche said that he wouldn't take revenge on me, if Marcus beat him in a duel."

Osmond nodded. "Miss Valliere did you order your familiar to attempt to kill Guiche de Gramont?" he asked trying to make sure.

"N-No of course not!" Louise said shaking her head frantically "I was trying to keep him from accepting! I was worried that he would get hurt!"

"You could have ordered him to do so Miss Valliere, surely you have some form of control over your familiar?"

Louise flinched. "W-Well…he-he seems to b-be much more i-independent than other familiars…" she answered.

Osmond kept quiet, and then turned his attention to Marcus.

"So…according to eyewitnesses you said that your name was Marcus correct?" he asked.

The Courier nodded "That I did."

"You accepted a challenge from Guiche de Gramont. Why did you accept knowing that you were a commoner and that he was a noble?"

Marcus looked right back at the old man, and with no hesitation answered.

"Nobles, commoners it doesn't make a difference to me." Marcus said "The boy threw the gauntlet and I accepted. He should have been prepared for the consequences of losing."

"Duels are prohibited between nobles in Tristain familiar." Osmond spoke "Did anyone tell you this."

"No." Marcus answered "Even if that were the case, I believe the boy wanted to make an example of me by beating me bloody."

Osmond was afraid of this, and he was rather disappointed that one of his students got it into his head that commoners were just playthings.

"Was it wrong that I defended myself then?" Marcus asked "Because I wasn't just going to stand there and let him throw something at me."

"Onlookers say that you struck first." Osmond said looking at Marcus intensely.

"I did." Marcus answered without hesitation. "And if presented with such a situation I would do so again."

He leaned forward to look Osmond in the eye "Back before I was brought here, way back before I wielded the guns I now have on my belt I was shot in the head and buried alive in a graveyard." He spoke with a chilled voice, and it scared Louise utterly. Osmond looked uncomfortable as Marcus related a small part of his tale.

"I walked for many days in the desert. I've hunted creatures that would haunt a man's nightmares for years. I have killed men so dark not even God himself could cure their darkness. I've seen the good and the bad alike rot to bones in that hellish heat." Marcus continued "If some piss chugging spoiled brat thinks he can put _me _down then he's dead wrong."

"You would have killed him." Osmond observed gravely.

"I would have but seeing as it would cause me some…trouble, I decided to teach the boy why it isn't a smart idea to bring a rose to a gunfight."

/

The door closed. "Well Mister Colbert what was your opinion?" Osmond asked "You did research the runes on Miss Valliere's familiar did you?"

"Yes sir, I have reason to believe that he is the Gandalfr, the Left hand of God…although…" Colbert mused "The way he acts…he is more like a devil or a demon."

Osmond sighed. "Yes…Truly, the man is a killer…although I do sense that he was telling the truth. What kind of place did he come from, to make such a young man be as merciless as he is…" the old man shook his head.

/

Marcus was cleaning his weapon once again; the powerful .44 magnum revolver lay on a small cloth as Marcus cleaned out the barrel. He was still feeling annoyed about the duel, and it didn't show at all save if someone glanced into his eyes.

"You…Familiar…" Louise started awkwardly.

Marcus spared a glance. "Speak your mind," he said as he finished cleaning the barrel and began to reassemble his revolver.

"What kind of place turned you into…into what you are now?" she asked hesitantly. Louise sounded scared. Marcus could hear it in her voice.

Fear…It made men and women do terrible things, it changed them. Marcus exhaled.

"You really are lucky," he said to her suddenly. "The Mojave is a harsh place to be, to survive in it you've got to be harsher…Brutal even."

Marcus put the revolver back together and aimed it at the door. Louise winced on her bed. "There ain't any peace, no time for that. Prosperity is bought by the gun. You got the gun, you're God. You don't have a gun; you'll be nothing but a carcass for the beasts to feed on. You start a fight you sure as hell end it."

"You…You would have killed Guiche then?" Louise asked. She watched Marcus twirl the revolver around on his finger before holstering it.

"Boy points a weapon at me again," Marcus said coldly "And I'll put the third hole in his head."

/

The next day was bright and sunny; it did not help the mood that Louise was in as she headed into Colbert's class alone. Marcus was exploring the castle again…and he'd head into the class as soon as he was finished exploring.

Before the Springtime Summoning Ritual she had wished for a Dragon, or even a Manticore like Mother's the one that Big Sis Cattleya had named 'Fluffles'. She gave a little snort as she remembered the look on big sis Eleanore's face when she heard the name.

At least they were somewhat able to be controlled.

Marcus was different and that was what scared her. He was a commoner, one who was born without magic. He was supposed to be subservient to the noble class that dominated Tristain. He had seemed docile enough…until he put two holes in Guiche without even batting an eye.

Marcus was ruthless, independent, fiercely intelligent and a gifted killer. Louise wondered why he had appeared in the summoning circle.

She shivered when she realized what he would have done if he took a whip to his back. Knowing him, Marcus would have strangled her in her sleep. No, he'd be much more effective. He'd just toss her out the window.

"You were lollygagging?" Louise jumped nearly three feet in the air. She recovered and turned to see Marcus there, wearing his usual coat and the belt with the two guns on his belt. This time however he had a knife strapped next to his pistol.

"Don't do that!" Louise exclaimed.

Marcus shrugged "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said and nudged his head towards the classroom. "Seems like you're the first one here, what class is this anyway?"

"Ah…Fire, why?" Louise asked.

"Information, I have to learn more about this place…" Marcus answered. "I'm not getting caught unprepared."

/

Professor Colbert had some secrets, Marcus could sense it. The man may be a bit eccentric but Marcus knew that was façade. Guy was a stone cold killer once that was what the Courier had seen. He was also guilty of his past actions. While he lectured the class on fire magic, most of them were on the far side of the room away from Louise; Marcus could definitely see guilt and pain in Colbert's eyes. It was something that the Courier understood.

It was best to watch this one, this Colbert.

Today he was talking about the small engine on his table. Marcus had seen some destroyed vehicles on his walks in the Mojave. The thing made him nervous, one stray bullet and those things would blow up spectacularly. He had to detonate one himself seeing as he was getting stalked and attacked by a pair Giant Radscorpions.

He suppressed an involuntary shudder. He hated those damn things.

/

Louise glanced to the side. Almost all of the students in the room were on one side; the only ones who stayed near her and Marcus were Kirche and the little blue haired icicle known as "Tabitha". Kirche kept glancing at Marcus curiously.

The rumors had spread to the entire school by now. Guiche was getting better and Montmorency refused to even look at Louise these days. No one even acknowledged Marcus; the exaggerated gossip about him ran the gamut of him being a demon from hell, a monster that murdered those who wielded the Founder's Magic.

/

"Can anyone here tell me the characteristics of Fire magic?" Colbert asked feeling rather despaired at how afraid and jumpy his students were, save for Louise who kept a watch on her stony faced familiar. _They glance at Sir Marcus as though he was a monster. _The professor did notice that the familiar's gaze was locked on the engine. _He seems intrigued. _

"Passion and Destruction" Kirche answered almost lethargically.

"Good Miss Zerbst, but destroying things is not the only thing that fire can do." Colbert said and he lit a small spark on the side of the small engine. It started up, making small explosions and gradually the gears inside began to turn. The engine powered a small snake toy.

"Haven't seen that in a long while" Marcus said quietly but loud enough that Colbert heard. Everyone but Louise, Kirche, Professor Colbert, and Tabitha flinched.

"You seem familiar with this invention, Sir Marcus." Colbert observed.

"Marcus is fine, friend. No need for the sirs, makes me feel old they do." Marcus said politely "Now for that little contraption there? I've seen a few things like that."

"Ah so you know how this works?" The professor asked Marcus.

"In a way yeah…but we don't have much anymore back in the Mojave." Marcus answered.

"Do you have mages back where you come from?" Kirche asked curiously.

Marcus looked at the redhead.

"Nope, in fact a lot of people don't know what magic is, only magic tricks I know of are the ones where someone pulls a rabbit out of their hats." Marcus shrugged. "The stuff you do here is…well, it's a strange sight."

"So your culture had more knowledge in order to make up for the lack of magic." Colbert said nodding.

What surprised him was Marcus's small sad smile. "Friend, we lack a lot of things in the Mojave. The Old World is gone." He said.

/

"What did you mean by 'the Old World is gone'?" Louise asked as they sat outside. Marcus was lying down, watching the clouds. He sat up scratching his messy black hair.

"What I meant was our world had ended." Marcus said "See, long ago before I was born the world was at war. They launched these weapons called Nukes at each other."

"And…what did these nukes do?" Louise pressed not exactly knowing what her familiar was talking about.

"They scorched the earth, burned everyone and everything. People survived because of these underground Vaults…" Marcus explained the history of the Mojave as he heard it from those who were old enough.

The Mojave had not been affected as much by the nuclear holocaust but the Chinese made up for it. At least 77 nuclear warheads had been launched at Las Vegas but Robert House prevented it. Fifty-nine of the warheads were disarmed, nine had been shot out of the air and only nine hit the surrounding desert.

It was then that Mr. House claimed Vegas for himself and restored the city to its former glory and rallying the three tribes that had dwelt in the city for so long.

"He was a noble?" Louise asked as she heard the tales of the enigmatic Mr. House.

"You could say that," Marcus said. "New Vegas was the shining jewel in the desert. People wanted it for themselves."

Marcus then told her about the three sides that fought for control of New Vegas, the imperialistic New California Republic, the harsh brutal Legion which searched for slaves and conquest in the Mojave and Mr. House's own Securitron Army.

Louise noted that his tone had darkened considerably when he talked about each faction. The NCR he called "Foolishly naïve." Mr. House was considered "A controlling bastard." And Caesar's Legion, Marcus kept quiet but the hate and fury in his eyes made it clear that he had no love for the Legion, whoever they were.

/

Siesta hummed as she worked. The maid was a commoner, and as such kept to herself whenever she worked. As she cleaned she heard voices but she was too focused on dusting. Eventually the feather duster tickled a man's nose and he sneezed abruptly, surprising the maid.

She squeaked in utter fear as she recognized the handsome face and the cold, fierce eyes. This was the commoner that had bested a noble in a duel, the murderer.

Siestas covered her head with her hands, eyes shut as she waited for him to hurt her. This was it! She was a goner!

/

Marcus wiped his nose and picked up the feather duster. "Um…Are you okay?" Louise asked the cowering maid.

"Don't hurt me!" the maid squeaked.

Marcus presented the feather duster quietly.

/

Siesta took a peek to see that the feather duster had been presented to her. She looked at the commoner with the blue eyes.

"Uh…you kind of dropped this," he said "No need to be scared now I won't hurt ya."

Slightly reassured Siesta took the feather duster. She expected yelling from the commoner and her master, lots of yelling.

The man gave her a nod. "You seem to be rather flushed." He said "You okay?"

Siesta reddened even further, stammering she bade them farewell, curtsied and dashed away.

Marcus and Louise stood dumbstruck, the Courier then turned to Louise and asked "Was it something I said?"


	4. A Talking Sword and A Princess

4

A Talking Sword and a Princess

"_Draw fast or die" _– _Attributed to Marcus, the Familiar of Louise Valliere_

Day of Void stood for no school so Louise decided to head into the city of Tristain. Marcus didn't argue, in fact that was one of the places he had wanted to go.

Tristain was a small nation when compared to the other greater powers in the land of Halkeginia, but it made up for it by being the center of nobility, its magic academy was one of the many reasons why nobility from all over the continent traveled to Tristain.

/

"Nice place," Marcus commented looking at the hustle and bustle of the city. For once he didn't see dancing hookers in the street, armed hulking robots and NCR MP's herding drunks off to the jail. Still for a man who wandered the desert heat he was a bit concerned with how peaceful it was here.

A pessimistic side of him said that it wouldn't last long. Still another part of his brain said that this would probably be his last stop.

Louise beamed at the praise as they looked around the Noble's Market; here Marcus saw the huge gap between the noble class and the commoners. He took a glance at the commoner side, seeing how most of the houses resembled piles of crap when compared to the nobles.

Louise was reluctant to go down there but Marcus had asked to look at everything. She had tried to dissuade him from bringing weapons. Too bad Marcus was a master of omission.

Today the Courier didn't bring Maria or the Mysterious Magnum; instead he opted to bring the small .22 silenced pistol from his rucksack and the .45 Auto that he had received from Joshua Graham back in Zion, A Light Shining in the Darkness.

Each weapon was holstered in his coat, in case problems happened.

/

"Eugh…" Louise covered her nose as she saw the trash heaps on the side of the street.

"I've smelled worse…" Marcus said simply as they approached the blacksmith. He opened the door.

"Welcome, welcome!" A ratty looking man with a red wart on his nose greeted them. Marcus narrowed his eyes immediately; there was something about the guy he really did not like. "I sell the finest weapons here."

"We're just browsing." Louise said cautiously. "Well…My familiar is," at that Marcus saw a malicious twinkle in the blacksmith's eye. He decided to do nothing for now but instead took a look around.

Swords, spears, maces, battle axes…He saw a lot of weapons, he was used to seeing so much implements of destruction. He was disappointed with the lack of guns, then again this was a different place from what he was used to.

Marcus kept browsing the swords. "Ah…are you a swordsman good sir?" the blacksmith asked.

Marcus shrugged as he took one in hand, inspected the blade and put it back on the weapons rack. Honestly he'd rather have a machete. "Neither," he told the blacksmith "It really doesn't matter what I use, although I do favor handguns."

"I can't buy those they're expensive!" Louise whispered to Marcus.

"I thought you were a noble…" Marcus whispered back. Louise flushed angrily

"W-Well…I-we n-nobles c-can ha-have money p-problems t-too, I-I o-only h-have a limited b-budget after all…" She answered embarrassed.

Louise heard a small 'heh' and saw Marcus's head turn to the side but she could see the small smile on his face briefly. That was the first time she had seen him smile.

She turned to the blacksmith. "My familiar has need of a sword, if you could recommend on what to buy I would be most grateful sir." She told the man.

The blacksmith smiled a smile that would put maple syrup to shame and headed into the back of the shop. He returned with a large ornate longsword.

"This here is a fine blade, made by a legendary alchemist." The blacksmith said.

Louise liked it "How much for it?" she asked.

"4,000. A good blade like this is worth its price." The blacksmith answered.

Louise blanched; she could buy a modest mansion for that amount. Before she could speak, Marcus stepped forward.

"I hope you do realize you're not fooling me, friend." He said with a friendly, absolutely terrifying smile. The blacksmith blanched immediately and Louise just sighed dejectedly as she prepared to ward off an incident.

All of a sudden a strong voice laughed out loud "I'd be careful if I were you, he looks like he could cut your throat with a laugh!"

The blacksmith looked to a jar of weapons and spoke annoyed "Derf! Stop ridiculing me in front of my customers!"

Marcus and Louise turned to the source of the voice; the courier approached looking for the guy hiding behind the jar.

To their surprise there was none, instead they found a rather rusty sword in a worn sheathe.

"Right here buddy!" Marcus jumped. The voice was coming from the sword. _It was a talking sword! _

"Uh…hi there…" he said cautiously, fearing for his sanity. He had seen some pretty strange sights here in Halkeginia; this one would probably take the cake. The Courier noted that his left hand itched slightly.

"Hey, you seem to know what you're doing, come on pick me up!" the sword told Marcus and he did. He drew the blade in one swift motion.

Balanced, well balanced. In fact it was better than those crappy machetes that the Legion used. Standing a distance away he gave the talking sword a practice swing.

"Nice…" Marcus said. The sword may be rusty but that could be fixed with polishing. "Very nice…"

"Thanks! And you've got a darned good grip, I'm Derf or Derflinger if you prefer. Partner."

/

Swords were very different from knives, so Marcus decided to get used to using Derflinger. He was pleasantly surprised to hear that Derflinger had trained many a swordsman in his time, a trait that would prove useful to the Courier.

Swing, swing, swing.

"Don't be so tense partner!" Derflinger barked. "Loosen up! A rock can't dodge!"

The courtyard was pretty empty and the sun was setting. It was just after dinner, Marcus was just planning on eating one of the cans of Pork N' Beans in his rucksack and then heading back to sleep.

"Oh! Mr. Marcus!"

Marcus lowered Derflinger and saw Siesta jogging towards him with a basket of clothes.

"Oh-ho…" Derflinger commented "Seems like my partner is a player too."

Marcus just sheathed Derflinger in response. "You need help?" he asked "I can carry that for you."

Siesta shook her head "Oh no! I shouldn't burden you…" she said but Marcus held out his hands.

/

"So she bought you a rusty weapon… that noble master of yours…" Siesta growled rather adorably as they walked to the cleaning vats.

"It isn't that bad…" Marcus said "In fact Derflinger is one of the most well balanced weapons I've had."

Siesta still looked outraged at how this commoner was being treated. She had after all heard about how he had beaten a noble in a duel. She was scared at first but she learned that there were two sides to people.

Siesta admired the man for standing up to the commoner true; a lot of the staff did, including the head chef Marteau. She had wanted to actually talk to him but work was work. And her family needed the money she sent back every month.

Now looking at the Courier's back her curiosity spiked. Who was Marcus? What kind of place did he come from, where commoners ousted nobles?

/

She asked and he answered.

"No way…really?" Siesta said as Marcus finished the left over bowl of stew she had set out for him.

"Yes, there are no nobles whatsoever where I come from." Marcus answered "Well…There were but…I guess the commoners gradually outlasted them."

"How so?" Siesta asked.

"Blood," Marcus said "I don't want to refer to people in animal terms but it's all because of breeding. Nobles will eventually die out because there aren't enough of them to keep on passing down their traits."

Siesta was very curious, Marcus realized and he found her easy to talk to. She talked about her family and the village they resided in, Tarbes. She talked of how she dreamed of managing her own vineyard, making her own wine. Siesta was charming in her simple ways, she was nicer compared to Louise. But Louise…

Marcus shook his head of such things…

/

_The next day_

Osmond was surprised to get a visit from Count Mott, who served as a court messenger of a sort. Extravagantly dressed Mott was an unpleasant man, which was common in Tristainian Royalty. Lecherous, he often took advantage of any commoner beneath him, especially the females.

Today he was not here to leer however; his reason for visiting was to warn the Academy of a thief named Fouquet who was responsible for stealing goods off of nobles who were caught unawares. He was surprised to see that the Academy staff was wary and vigilant.

"I must say that I am impressed to see that your teaching staff is alert," Mott spoke twirling his moustache. Osmond signed the orders and nodded.

"We are responsible for our students as you can see…" Osmond said as he handed the papers to Mott.

"Aye, but I hear outlandish tales of some commoner defeating a noble in a duel, that third son of the Gramont family was nearly killed I hear. _Preposterous _I say." Mott spoke condescendingly.

"The rumors are true I am afraid, for this man is nowhere near an ordinary commoner. However since he is a familiar acting in the defense of his master I had attempted to resolve the incident peacefully, seeing as young Guiche de Gramont had taken grievous injuries." Osmond said.

"Letting such a travesty pass is an affront to the customs arranged by the Founder, Sir Osmond!" Mott snarled.

"I have reason to think that our Founder would not have wanted such things to happen." Osmond answered softly "The boy is still alive, and regardless of what you think the familiar is an extension of the mage."

Mott knew who the commoner's master was, the third daughter of the Vallieres.

/

"Why can't I get this right?" Louise muttered as she looked at the textbook again, tried the incantation and ended up blowing a four foot deep crater in the ground. Marcus sat on a tree stump watching Louise practice her wand waving. They had just finished another magic class and since his arrival in Tristain Marcus knew the gist of how magic worked. It required something called 'willpower' and judging from the four foot crater in the ground Louise was using a lot.

But why did every spell end up with an explosion?

He really didn't know why she was so angry, if he could blow shit up with the point of a finger then taking Hoover Dam would have been much easier.

Louise gave up after the seventh try and grumbled angrily. Marcus then stood up. "Come on let's get a bit further out." He said picking up his rucksack and Louise's textbooks.

Confused Louise asked "Why, what's going on?"

"Let's work on why your spells explode." Marcus said simply.

/

They were in a forest clearing now and Marcus had explained to her that if normal spells wouldn't work in a practical situation then her explosions should do. For now Marcus just wanted to see what she was doing while he checked her textbooks for any answers.

Louise looked at the empty tin cans Marcus placed on the boulder about a few meters away from them.

"Blow those up" Marcus said "I just want to see what happens."

Louise frowned and cast a spell, fireball.

The ensuing explosion took all of the cans and quite a bit of the boulder with it. Marcus frowned. He didn't understand magic yet but if they were prone to fail like that…

"Are you pushing yourself too hard?" Marcus asked "Did you chant correctly?"

Louise said "I am pretty sure I spoke correctly familiar," she sounded annoyed. "What do you mean by pushing too hard?"

Marcus answered "I mean…are you putting too much energy into the spell?"

"Of course not!" Louise exclaimed "But every time I cast it always ends up an explosion! I did my research and there is no record in this happening to other elements."

Marcus raised a brow "Oh…? What about the fifth one they talked about in class? The Void?"

Louise would have laughed at him. "The Void? Me? That's a funny joke Marcus. I'm not a Void mage; it has been exactly six thousand years since the Founder's time."

Marcus frowned "I was just making sure," he told her and looked at the site of the explosion. "Why are you so mad about explosions anyway? I could have used a talent like that back in the Mojave…"

Louise flushed when he continued. "Just because your spells explode does not mean you fail at something, learn how to turn your failures into successes. I'm sure these explosions will come in handy soon enough."

"By what destroying rocks?" Louise asked skeptical.

Marcus looked at her blankly "You'll never know…"

/

"Princess?" Marcus asked "She's coming here?"

Louise nodded "Yes she'll judge the Evaluation Fair…" she said, looking flustered over something. Marcus sighed. So it was a talent show or something like that.

"Okay, I don't think it's a good idea for me to show up and draw my guns in front of royalty…" Marcus spoke.

"B-But it's a long standing tradition!" Louise exclaimed "Second Years are expected to participate!"

"Yeah…that is definitely going to be a spectacle," Marcus said sarcastically "I draw my guns and the entire crowd empties their bladders. Here's the Forecast for that day: A rain of urine will flood the land and not purify it."

Louise grimaced in confusion and at the table Derflinger chuckled then began to laugh.

/

"Say your name and leave?" Siesta said frowning "But you're much more impressive than those other familiars!"

Marcus just shrugged as he devoured his stew. "I'm just an ordinary human, no matter what other people say." He said and gestured to the other students practicing with their familiars. They were the weirdest assortment of creatures he had ever seen. There was Kirche who was laughing maniacally while a giant red lizard breathed fire next to her, somehow making the fire turn into a helix. There was a floating eye ball turning various animals into stone, Marcus hoped that was reversible. He saw Tabitha leaning against a large blue creature that could only be a dragon.

"There's no way that I'm going to win against all those…My bets are on the dragon" Marcus finished.

Siesta nodded and Marcus handed her the bowl before getting to his feet, his revolver was shown briefly before his coat covered it.

"Well, I'm afraid I must take my leave." Marcus said to Siesta with a bow "I have to go back to Louise since the princess is arriving."

Siesta looked disappointed but she understood why he had to leave.

"Anything you can tell me about the princess?" Marcus asked "I heard a lot of things about her, good and bad."

"Princess Henrietta? She's got a good head on her shoulders." Siesta told him cheerfully "She treats commoners nicely; she is a good person unlike the other nobles."

/

That afternoon a pair of horse drawn carriages escorted by guards arrived at the academy and everyone bowed their heads as it passed. In the crowd Marcus scanned the rather lavishly decorated carriages with a practiced eye. He kept a hand in his coat, feeling the reassuring grip of Maria, the 9mm pistol that was a parting gift from Benny.

The carriages stopped and the guards dismounted. The lead guard opened the carriage and helped out first an old man who wore an extravagant robe. The old man then turned around and offered a hand.

A white gloved hand took it and down stepped a young woman, she was rather pretty with her hair a dark brown it almost looked purple. She waved at the crowd. She wore a dress and the circlet on her head made it clear that she was royalty.

This must be the Princess Henrietta that everyone was talking about. Marcus removed his hand from his coat and put it back in his pocket.

"She doesn't seem that pretty" Kirche commented from beside Louise and she asked Marcus "So familiar, who do you think is prettier? Me or Princess Henrietta?"

Marcus simply ignored the question as Louise glowered at them both.

/

"You seem troubled." Marcus commented.

"No, I'm not," Louise said "I'm just…concerned about something."

"Oh? So you're concerned about how what you're going to say to that princess right?" Derflinger commented. Marcus chuckled as Louise stammered something out and was about to slam Derflinger back into his sheath when a cloaked figure slammed the door open and closed it quickly.

By that time Marcus had drawn Maria and had aimed it at the stranger while Louise had drawn her wand.

"W-Who are you? K-Kirche if this is another joke then I'm going to—'' Louise stammered.

The cloaked figure spoke "It has been a while hasn't it, my dear friend Louise." Sounded like a woman, Marcus realized and lowered Maria. The woman lowered her hood.

"Princess Henrietta!" Louise cried as the revealed princess moved to embrace her.

With a smile Henrietta took her friend into her arms and let go. "It has been far too long, my friend." She said then glanced at the roguish young man sitting at the small round table. His eyes were…disconcerting as they seemed to have nothing in them.

"You need something?" the man asked her "I'm Marcus, her uh…familiar…"

"Don't be so rude," Louise hissed at Marcus "You're talking to the Princess of Tristain!" The Courier stood.

"I apologize then," Marcus said and bowed politely. "My name is Marcus, princess."

He kept his head down and Henrietta, with a gentle smile, bade him to raise his head. "Rise, forgive me it was my mistake for startling the both of you."

"I understand" Marcus said "Seeing as you're royalty I bet it's rather busy. Ah politics, sometimes I wonder why such a concept is needed to run a country."

Surprised Henrietta found herself agreeing. She smiled at Louise "You have a wise and honorable familiar" she said to her.

/

"Um…Sir Marcus…" Henrietta asked looking at the device on the Courier's arm. "What is that…on your arm?"

Marcus looked at the Pip-Boy around his wrist.

"You know what I was wondering about that too. It glows whenever you're cleaning your weapons." Louise pointed out.

The Courier looked at it. "They call it a Pip-Boy where I come from," he said "I got it from a good acquaintance of mine." He smiled gravely "He was the one who patched me up after I was shot in the head."

Henrietta blinked in surprise as Louise winced. "You're lucky to be alive, sir familiar." Henrietta whispered "Does it trouble you to speak about such things?"

Marcus shook his head "No, not really. I've been injured quite a lot back then." He said casually "And I'm sure you both would rather not hear the details."

Louise scowled "You need to stop being so reckless! As my Familiar, that is what I want you to do! Stop getting injured!" she ordered. Marcus could see the amused look in her eye and it seemed that Henrietta had seen it too because she was giggling.

"Alas, I have to leave…" Henrietta said, pulling her hood up. She then took Marcus's hand into her own "Please, take care of my dear Louise for me, kind Sir Marcus."

The Courier gave her a simple nod and Louise bade the princess farewell.

/

"At least they didn't scream," Marcus muttered the next day as he and Louise left the stage to head back into the castle. The exhibition had just ended with Tabitha taking first place among the second years in the Magic Academy.

"Well the only good thing about you just saying your name and leaving was that nobody had the guts to say anything to me" Louise muttered dejectedly.

Marcus exhaled through his nose "Hey…I'll make it up to you somehow," he said feeling a little guilty. He blinked in confusion. He _never _felt guilty about anything. The Courier glanced at Louise.

He was changing somehow, Marcus realized. He had always been alone and always on the run, he had no time to care about anything or anyone else. Louise was the first person he actually exchanged words with.

Confused Marcus almost didn't see the large foot made of rock step over the wall.

"Wha-what is that!" Louise squeaked as a massive humanoid figure made of rock approached. The giant rock thing swung an arm at them.

Acting fast Marcus grabbed a startled Louise by the waist and leaped out of the way as the golem punched off part of the walkway.

"Stay here!" Marcus told Louise as he drew Derflinger and the Mysterious Magnum. Not knowing what he could do Marcus faced the golem, which was big enough to stomp him flat. The Courier saw a hooded figure on the golem's shoulder.

"You're quite fast on your feet!" The figure called, the voice now confirmed whoever the douchebag was as female. Marcus didn't care about that at all. That rule about boys not being allowed to hit girls was bullshit. Equal numbers of both men and women had drawn a weapon on the Courier.

Marcus put each and every one of them down with either a well aimed shot to the head or a brutal punch to the throat.

"Oi, Partner! Left! Left!" Derflinger cried, Marcus sidestepped the golem's left foot and lashed out. Bad idea, he felt the shock all the way up his arm.

"Damnit!" Marcus managed to get out four shots from the Mysterious Magnum but the bitch hitching a ride on the golem raised up a wall of earth to protect herself.

"She's an earth mage too!" Derflinger cried as Marcus put him back in the sheath to switch out the Mysterious Magnum for Maria.

"This is going to be annoying." Marcus muttered making the quick switch to Maria and drawing Derflinger again. "I hope Louise-Louise! What the hell are you doing!"

Louise had charged up and had drawn her wand; she aimed at the golem "Fireball!"

There was a large explosion…and a section of the tower fell off.

/

Fouquet blinked but she grinned under her cowl "Thanks kids!" She cried giving the pair a wave as she ordered her golem to reach in and take what she was looking for.

The Staff of Destruction.

/

"Ah…I…" Louise started as the thief got away. She flinched as she saw Marcus approach.

"What was that?" Marcus snapped at Louise angrily waving his arm at the ruined tower. "Why didn't you stay back like I told you?"

"I-I was…" she started nervously, Marcus was quite mad. She shrank under his withering gaze.

The Courier swore explosively as guards began to arrive at the scene.


	5. Bounty Hunting

5

Bounty Hunting and Void Mage Blues

"_I don't make an exception for anyone, Benny. You answer my questions and then I'll decide whether to kill you slowly or not."- Marcus speaking to Benny at the Tops Casino_

Louise was trembling as Marcus stood looking down at her. "What…What the hell ever made you go out there?" he asked her. His voice was level and calm but Louise was expecting an explosion. Marcus resembled her mother in a way; both had no need to yell when angry. Their cold glances did so much more damage.

"A-A mage d-doesn't a-abandon h-her familiar in battle?" Louise tried hopefully. She flinched, seeing the cold blue eyed stare again. She hated it when he looked down at her. The Courier kept silent, thinking her answer over.

Instead Marcus sighed. "You could have gotten yourself killed." He said at last massaging his temples. "Tell me was that your first fight?"

Louise nodded still looking down.

"We're going to have to fix that," Marcus said. The Courier knelt and looked Louise in the eye "Look, I was angry because you put yourself in a very dangerous situation." He told her "I can't fight at a hundred percent if I have to babysit some newbie who can't aim right."

Louise shrank. "I really am a Zero aren't I?" she mumbled dejectedly.

"I didn't say that you were" Marcus told her. He heard someone knock.

/

"And why…are the both of you coming with us?" Louise asked Kirche who was shamelessly trailing her along with Tabitha.

"Study hall was boring," Kirche answered. With a flirty look in her eye she then turned her head to Marcus "I heard you took on that mean old Fouquet with a sword, is that true?"

"What else did you expect me to do? Use my fists?" he asked her impatiently "The old man wants us for something. Best not to keep him waiting," the group arrived at Osmond's office. Marcus opened the door for the three girls and entered last.

/

They all stood in front of Osmond's desk. Marcus heard skittering and saw a white mouse dart out from under the desk. It headed under Kirche's skirt first then just as it was making its final tracks towards Louise; Disgusted Marcus briefly stepped on its tail and held his boot there for a few seconds before letting the small bastard go back under Osmond's desk.

Somehow Osmond saw the motion and he frowned at the Courier. His secretary, a green haired woman with glasses on frowned with displeasure at what the headmaster was doing.

_Perverted old bastard _Marcus thought.

"Ms. Valliere, was this the thief that you witnessed?" Osmond asked as he held up a picture of a hooded person. Marcus instantly recognized the picture.

"Yes…that is the thief we spotted, Fouquet." Louise answered. They had announced the thief's name a few days before Princess Henrietta's arrival; Marcus wondered how much the bounty was on her head.

Osmond kept talking about condemning the thief's actions when the mouse darted out again for a second try. This time however it took one glance at Marcus who glared down at the small white mouse. It darted back under the desk; the little bastard had finally learned its lesson.

"Does no one wish to claim fame for capturing the criminal who would dare cause destruction to this castle?" Osmond asked looking at each student in the eye.

"My familiar and I will go!" Louise volunteered. Marcus was surprised with the initiative. This was good in a way.

"I as well!" Kirche said. Louise fumed, she didn't want company. This was a chance for her to make up for that fumble in the first encounter with Fouquet.

Tabitha merely gave a nod.

Osmond smiled "Very well, it will be you three: Miss Tabitha who is already a Chevalier and a gifted mage in her own right." That earned surprised looks from Louise and Kirche, Marcus was curious. That was a rank of some kind he assumed, Tabitha was one curious case "Miss Von Zerbst who is a talented Triangle Class Fire Mage of the famous Zerbst Line." Kirche smirked at that one "And Louise Valliere, the third child of the Valliere family and…" He hesitated not sure what to add, Kirche chuckled at that as the headmaster continued "the master of a young but skilled familiar who defeated a line mage in combat."

Marcus crossed his arms at that point.

He asked casually "So Fouquet…You want her in one piece? Or do you just want her head?"

Everyone in the office flinched at that. Kirche gave a surprised "huh?" and looked at Marcus. Tabitha spared him a cool glance, only Louise was not surprised at such a brutal question but she did blink once.

"What do you mean by that familiar?" Osmond asked cautiously.

"Do you want her dead or alive? Because if she's dead then it's easier for me…"

/

"That was utterly barbaric." Louise spoke.

"Not my problem," Marcus answered sitting between Louise and Kirche. Tabitha was in front of him and as usual for the blue haired icicle she was reading a large book.

The wagon was being driven by Osmond's secretary, Miss Longueville, if memory served right. The greenette was busy glancing at the Courier. She was quite pretty, much prettier than most of the girls Marcus had seen in the Mojave.

In fact every girl here was much prettier than the ones in the Mojave; a part of Marcus's mind told him to take advantage of that fact. His more rational side put a gun to the perverted part's head and quickly suppressed that part of his brain.

"So…this chick's been stealing stuff right?" Marcus asked Louise "God, your security must suck here then."

Louise scowled "She is a Square Class Earth mage, a strong one too I don't think anyone could stop her spree."

Marcus simply raised Louise's coin purse by its string. He jiggled it, hearing the coins inside clink.

"Hey! How did you-" Louise exclaimed surprised and slightly afraid. "Familiar!"

Kirche laughed "Wow Zero, your familiar's rather good with his hands…" she said "Maybe he could show me more of his…tricks…"

Marcus gave the coin purse back to Louise. "I don't need magic to get around." He said "That's how I made most of my journey in the Mojave. Robbing people is easier when they're dead after all."

"Wow Partner," Derflinger commented "Must be a nasty place this Mojave."

"Yeah it is" Marcus answered.

"I heard that you were a Courier, that you delivered messages." Kirche said curiously.

"That was until I got shot in the head," Marcus answered simply "And that is a story for another time." Turning to Longueville who was busy staring he said "Oi, watch the road."

/

"Wait, what?" Marcus asked annoyed as Longueville walked the other way. "The house is over there!"

"I'll check the perimeter; you'll never know who we might be watching us." Longueville insisted "I'm pretty sure you're more than capable of taking care of the others."

"What…the…fuck." Marcus muttered angrily as the secretary moved into the woods. Annoyed the Courier growled then said to the three schoolgirls he was saddled with. "Okay…we do this quietly, Tabitha you're with me. Louise you and Kirche go right."

Kirche gave a smile and a nod while Louise grumbled at being paired up with the redhead.

/

Marcus had his doubts about Tabitha but he did admit one thing: She was good, damn good at what she was doing. With a wave of her staff she closed her eyes searching for any magical traps in the shack. Fouquet was supposed to be using the place as a hideout, if she was smart then she'd booby trap the place to high hell.

"No traps" Tabitha said shortly. Her ability as a Wind Mage was top notch, however her social skills were lacking. Marcus took a glance.

Tabitha was short, shorter than even Louise. Unlike Kirche her skin was pale and her eyes were cold and almost emotionless. But what made her stand out from the both of them was this aura of professionalism she could crush you like a bug without even blinking an eye.

Tabitha was a badass and Marcus knew not to mess around with her.

"Okay then," Marcus said and took his position on the left side of the door. Tabitha took the right. After a shared count of three Marcus kicked the door in and Tabitha moved forward, staff at the ready as the Courier moved behind her, guns in each hand.

Empty. The damned house was empty. Marcus holstered one pistol to scratch the back of his head; he had the strange urge to shoot something green.

"Box" Tabitha said gesturing her staff at a long box. Marcus turned to look; well at least this gig was not a total disaster. The dumb bitch had left the Staff of Destruction. Giving a silent thank you to Fouquet he and Tabitha were just about to head out of the cottage when something big ripped off the roof above them.

Grabbing Tabitha he rushed outside to see the golem but no Fouquet, she must be around here somewhere though. The big bastard reached out at Marcus and he replied with a few bullets from Maria before running backwards with Tabitha in tow.

The small girl waved her staff, sending ice spires at the damn thing but nothing worked. "We're going to need something bigger." He muttered.

With a roar Tabitha's dragon swiped at the golem's head. Marcus saw Kirche firing off spells at the golem, distracting it.

Wait, just Kirche? Where's Louise!

"Marcus! Familiar!" Louise waved him over. The Courier ran to see what had her so preoccupied and he stopped in surprise and elation.

The Staff of Destruction…was a Rocket launcher. _An honest-to-god Rocket Launcher!_

"Well goddamn why didn't you say anything earlier!" Marcus exclaimed as he grabbed the heavy weapon and shouldered it, he aimed through the scope. "Get away from my back!"

Louise jumped out of the way as Marcus sent a missile flying. The golem turned around, the missile hit its face and exploded.

Marcus covered his head and watched as the golem, clearly blown in half, collapsed into a pile of boulders. With a smirk Marcus stood up, the rocket launcher forgotten as Tabitha's dragon landed.

/

"That was the Staff?" Louise asked astonished looking at Marcus.

"That was no staff," Marcus said "That's a rocket launcher. It's a weapon from the wasteland. The thing launches missiles and it blows shit up." The Courier was excited. He wondered what other things he would find here.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Longueville emerge from the bushes. Marcus turned to her and was just about to give her an earful about walking off in the middle of a fight when she drew a wand and pointed it right at them. "I'll be taking the staff now" she said simply, almost coldly. "I'd highly suggest putting all your weapons on the floor."

Louise and Kirche tensed at first but Tabitha put her staff down. Marcus smirked dropped both pistols and put Derflinger down on the ground. Louise and Kirche followed suit.

"You know at first I would have just killed you first, Gandalfr." Longueville said as she took off her glasses.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Marcus commented drily "Then again, I've had a lot of girls pull a gun or a knife on me. You've been doing this for quite a while haven't you Fouquet?"

Fouquet giggled "Well…in a way yes," she picked up the rocket launcher. "Thanks for teaching me how to use this by the way, it's just too bad I'll have to blast the lot of you into smithereens." She took aim. "Good-bye Gandalfr."

She pushed the firing button but nothing happened, confused Fouquet kept pushing the button. Marcus smiled, in a friendly and absolutely terrifying way.

"That's just too bad. You see you only get one shot with that thing, and you'd better pray if that was your only shot…" the Courier said and kicked Derflinger up with his foot before catching the sword by the hilt. He then leaned the blade against his shoulder menacingly.

Fouquet drew her wand but Marcus had already started moving. The Courier pushed her arm to the side, with a pained growl Fouquet dropped the wand. Marcus raised his leg and with a savage kick to the stomach sent the thief backwards.

Now defenseless Fouquet was really worried as Marcus kept moving sheathing Derflinger. She tried to crawl away but Marcus stomped down hard on her lower back. Fouquet screamed.

"That's for the golem" Marcus said and reached down for her arms.

"Marcus…w-what are you doing?" Louise asked as she approached nervously.

"U-Um I think you've won already familiar, you can stop now" Kirche interjected.

"She could have some tricks up her sleeves, so I'll break her arms and we can continue on our merry way." Marcus said with a quick smile. The fact that he could smile while talking about maiming someone was not lost on Fouquet.

"H-Hey! W-Wait! Old Osmond wants me alive!" Fouquet exclaimed trying to reason with the deranged Courier that had her arms in a painful grip.

"Yeah he said alive…not dead, he didn't say anything about your arms or your legs." Marcus replied sighing almost bored. "And how should I know that you won't try to escape?"

"I won't! Just take it easy with the arms!" Fouquet cried and gave a little squeal of pain. Marcus dropped her arms suddenly. Fouquet rolled over but then squeaked when Marcus grabbed her shirt. He then unsheathed his knife and put it right next to her left eye.

"I have your wand, I'll know when you steal it, you do that and I start getting creative. Do we understand each other?" He waved the knife in front of Fouquet. The thief kept still.

Fouquet nodded, unnerved.

Needless to say Marcus seemed happier despite not showing it. He casually grabbed his two pistols, holstered them and grabbed the rocket launcher. "Shall we?" Marcus asked the two utterly shocked schoolgirls that were staring at him.

"Very scary" Tabitha said quietly.

/

"I must say that I am impressed with the four of you," Osmond said cheerfully "Not only have you returned the Staff of Destruction you have also restrained Fouquet and turned her in. I, as well as most of the staff, am grateful." Colbert, who was standing in the office at the time, gave a nod and a proud smile.

Louise was proud sure but she had noticed that she had distanced herself considerably from her stony faced familiar. Kirche kept stealing glances but other than that he was calmer. Much calmer than when they had fought the thief.

"And now I wish to reward Miss Louise Valliere and Miss Kirche Von Zerbst with the rank of Chevalier, it is unfortunate however that I cannot give Tabitha an award seeing as she is a Chevalier herself."

"Um sir, what about…Marcus? Without him we would have…well, we wouldn't be back here." Louise interjected.

Osmond looked sad. "It is my deepest regret that I cannot reward sir Marcus adequately seeing as his status is no greater than a commoner." He said "However if there is anything he needs…"

"As a matter of fact I do," Marcus said uncrossing his arms. "Information, Fouquet kept calling me something." He turned to Louise "Sorry, uh this is something private would you mind waiting outside, Louise?"

Louise nodded confused and with an even more curious Kirche in tow left the office.

/

_Headmaster's Office_

"She called me Gandalfr…or something like that." Marcus said to Osmond "Anything you know about that?"

"Ah…" Osmond sounded like he recognized the name. "I see now…Colbert, would you mind?"

Colbert gave a nod. "Uh Sir Marcus, I realize that you have been sitting in class with Miss Valliere, tell me have you learned much about our Founder?"

"That Brimir guy right? He was a wielder of the Void from what I remember, he's the one who made magic right?" Marcus asked.

The bald professor nodded "He was also responsible for establishing the Summoning Ritual, his first familiar was a woman named Sasha."

"Sasha…" Marcus said "So I'm not the first human familiar then?"

"It has been exactly six thousand years since a human has been summoned" Osmond said "You are the Gandalfr, the Left Hand of God. The legendary familiar of the Founder Brimir himself."

"And since Louise is your master, then that means…" Colbert added startled.

"She's a void mage." Marcus finished.

Osmond leaned forward onto his desk. "Now familiar, I have another request to make of you." He spoke softly. Marcus stared at the old man.

"What do you need?"

/

_Tristain Magic Academy, Louise's Room _

Louise splattered tea all over the place, and all over Marcus's face. She did not think through her reaction to the tale that Marcus had told.

"I'm a **what!**" Louise shrieked as Marcus calmly wiped his face with a rag. The Courier then shook his head.

"You're a Void Mage." Marcus said and removed his Pip Boy Glove to show her the runes. Derflinger was laughing in his sheath.

Sheepish, Louise apologized. "Sorry about that." She said.

Marcus waved a hand. "Anyway, from what the old man told me I'm the Gandalfr of legend, the founder's familiar or some other crap like that."

Louise scowled as he said that about the Founder, how dare he… "Familiar, watch your tone." She spoke "Do not insult the Founder in my presence."

"Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?" Marcus asked equally annoyed. "Because this information is important."

Louise kept silent but she still looked pretty angry. Marcus sighed patiently.

"Anyway…because you summoned me," Marcus said and leaned back "You're a void mage, six thousand years…pretty long time to wait for one to appear."

"That still doesn't convince me, familiar." Louise said "If I was a Void mage then why do all of my spells end up explosions?"

Marcus shrugged "That I don't know, but one thing's for sure we need to do some research." He told Louise. "Any books we can find on the Founder and his magic, that's what we need."

The Pink haired mage nodded. Inside she felt elated, Big Sis Cattleya would be happy for her!

"The library, let's go after class." Louise suggested, already excited about the fact that she was a void mage.

Marcus nodded "Here's the thing though…" the courier said "We can't tell anyone else."

Louise's excitement instantly evaporated and she turned around. "What! But why Familiar!" she asked looking not only disappointed but hurt.

Marcus sighed "Well, one reason is because I'm frankly worried that someone will try to influence you." He said "The Void is a powerful element from what I have heard of, what do you think will happen if some power-hungry bastard got his hands on that kind of strength?"

Louise could understand his reasoning.

"And two…things like this tend to attract the wrong sort of attention," Marcus added "Trust me on this, Louise."

Louise gave a small nod.

/

The library was impressive sure but most of the books they needed were in the restricted section. They did find some tidbits of information that were useful though, descriptions of Void spells that Brimir had used back in the day.

"Ooh this one looks nice," Marcus said "Dispel." He passed the book to Louise who skimmed through it.

"Destroys any magic…" She said "No sign of any incantations to use though" her brow furrowed. "There's barely any information in here!"

"There's some we found at least," Marcus said. It was just after dinner, Marcus yawned and blinked. "We should try working on Dispel. Can you check this book out?" Louise looked at the title, _The Founding of Tristain Academy Vol.1. _

"I will," Louise said. Then hesitantly she spoke again "Um…you never told me you could read…Commoners don't usually know how to read."

Marcus raised a brow. "Yeah I know how to read, I got a couple of books in my rucksack if you're interested." He said.

/

It was night when Louise finally put down the magazine Marcus had offered her,_ Tales of Chivalry. _Apparently she liked the comic. Marcus read it to entertain himself but Louise seemed enamored by the magazine. It was too bad that it was the only copy he had.

"What! You mean there's no more!" Louise cried looking disappointed.

Marcus exhaled "Yeah, well it's kind of hard to keep a series going if you were incinerated Louise." The Courier leaned back "Like I said, the books I have are rare and you have to look hard for them."

He leaned back in his chair "Come on go to sleep, we got a long day ahead of us."


	6. Fiances and Love Letters

6

Fiancés and Love Letters

"_Didn't you know House? The Old World's gone"- Marcus, just before killing Mr. House in the Lucky 38_

The next few days proved to be quite busy for Louise and Marcus. As soon as class ended they hit the trail, heading into the same forest clearing they always met in to work out the kinks in Louise's Void Magic.

"We don't even know the incantations, I've tried everything!" Louise said sighing. Marcus rubbed his chin in thought as he looked over _The Founding of Tristain Academy _once again.

"Void…" When Marcus thought about a void he thought about…well nothingness, a pit of nothingness so dark that nothing escaped it.

"Void…" Marcus closed the book and his eyes. Louise waited for him to say something. The Courier stood up opening his eyes and exhaled "Okay, Louise…Close your eyes" he told her.

"What will this accomplish?" Louise asked skeptically "I don't see why-"

"Louise, just close your eyes." Marcus said seriously.

Scowling Louise did so.

"Now relax" she heard Marcus's voice "Tell me what you see when I say this to you: Void."

Louise was confused but she exhaled and tried to imagine what a void looked like.

It was probably the most confusing thought she ever had. "…Nothing, I don't see anything. That's what Void means to me…" She said opening her eyes.

Marcus nodded looking satisfied. "All right then," he said "Now…close your eyes again and imagine drawing 'Dispel' out of it."

Louise was even more confused. What was her familiar saying? A Void had nothing in it. She told him that.

His smirk was what made her a bit nervous. "Ah that's the thing…The Void is _nothing. _What I'm saying is that you can draw whatever you want from it."

Louise thought about it and decided to try it.

Closing her eyes she imagined the void again, this time she also imagined drawing something out of it. Keeping it in her head she murmured the word "Dispel" over and over again.

She opened her eyes and waved her wand "Dispel!"

/

The spell worked, yes it did but it was _strange. _It was so strange but if felt so right.

Colorless, but seeming to reflect everything around it the spell echoed out of the wand of Louise Valliere and out into the forest.

Marcus smiled as he saw it. "Nice…" he said. "So, what did you do different this time?"

Louise said "Well…you said I could draw whatever I could from the Void so that's what I did." She was beaming; Marcus could even say that she was positively glowing.

"But…it did feel strange, and I felt a little nervous." Louise said "Is that Void?"

Marcus merely gave a nod of his head and told her "You'll be fine as long as we don't dig too deep." The Courier shrugged "Who knows what Void is capable of? Let's just stick to Dispel and explosions for now we'll worry about the other stuff later."

And with that done the pair packed up to head back into the academy.

None of them noticed the two large reptilian eyes watching the Courier.

/

"...And that is why you _never _ask too many questions." Marcus said to Siesta as he finished his tale of the White Glove Society and its secrets.

"So they…they…" Siesta whispered, aghast at what she had heard.

The Courier nodded.

"How could they do that to people?" Siesta asked "You-You don't just…eat them, they-"

Marcus shook his head "I knew there was something weird about them, I thought it was all just conjecture I mean they were pretty polite to me." He gave an involuntary shiver. "I swore off meat for a little while after I found out they were cannibals."

"So…did they try to…to…" Siesta started "Eat you?"

"Nah…I left them alone after that, ran right out of the place."

"There's no way Our Knight could be frightened away by petty killers like that anyway!" The head chef put an arm around an uncomfortable Marcus's shoulder. Marteau was a large bear like man who looked more at home in a smithy than a kitchen but Marcus swore up and down that the man cooked the best stew in the country, something that struck a chord with the chef.

He had even named Marcus "Our Knight" for not only defeating a noble in single combat but also bringing in the notorious thief Fouquet.

"Knight huh…" Marcus said musing, he was actually a little amused. Louise sounded tired after their trials with Dispel so she headed upstairs to her room to sleep it off. "I've never had such a pretty name."

/

Marcus exhaled as he bade Marteau, Siesta and the rest of the kitchen staff goodnight. The Courier shifted his rucksack a bit before deciding to head back to Louise's room. It was a clear night in Halkeginia, the two moons were out and the stars shone alongside them. Marcus leaned against a pillar in the walkway just looking up at the sky. He had never seen so many stars, even in the Mojave.

He wondered if anyone back there had ever seen such a clear night.

Marcus picked out a packet of banana yucca fruit. He ate some for desert. Chewing thoughtfully he heard a croak.

It was Kirche's red lizard, and it was staring at the banana yucca in Marcus's hand. The Courier glanced at the lizard then at the fruit in his hand and tossed it at the thing.

It snapped up the fruit in a moment then nudged his head against Marcus's leg. "I don't have any more Damnit…" Marcus muttered annoyed.

The red bastard was persistent Marcus gave it that. The fire lizard began to tug on his pants leg with its teeth. "Hey, don't ruin-fine you bloody lizard let's go see what you're goin' on about."

Marcus followed the large red lizard annoyed.

/

"Wait a minute…isn't this Dame Von Zerbst's room?" Marcus looked at the door. The Courier felt the lizard's large triangular head pushing him forward.

"Oh whatever fine!" Marcus growled at the red lizard, it only gave a croak.

The Courier knocked on the door. "Come in!" Zerbst called.

Marcus opened the door "Uh hi…apparently your lizard-what in the blazes are you wearing?" Marcus was startled by a seductive Kirche Von Zerbst wearing a rather racy set of lingerie.

The Courier pinched his nose "For all that is holy, I really do hope you were dressing up before I got here…." He muttered he had a bad feeling about this.

"Oh? But that would take all the fun out of everything…" Kirche's playful smile fit perfectly.

Marcus sighed.

"Come and sit for a bit," Kirche said as she sat back down on her bed. Marcus made damn sure he was at least a foot away.

Man this was awkward…

/

Louise woke up and saw that Marcus was nowhere to be found. "Stupid Familiar," she muttered angrily as she threw the sheets off. Derflinger was snoring on his spot near Marcus's rucksack. The sword was still asleep as Louise carried the sword in her arms, wanting to chastise her truant familiar. She opened the door and heard Kirche's giggling and Marcus's deadpan voice.

/

"You don't trust me do you?" Kirche asked sighing. If she were ever scouted by the Aces' Theater she'd be a hit instantly, she was a good actress Marcus observed.

"…It's not that," Marcus said offhand. He kept glancing at her. Every woman here made every female he encountered in the Mojave look like a spinster!

"I can understand…if the only nobles you've encountered are the ones like Guiche or Louise…then I can see why you don't really like us nobles much. Don't you worry, Sir Marcus….some of us like to see heroes _rewarded." _Kirche spoke, and when she finished that sentence she breathed on Marcus's face.

"Oh…" Marcus started. "Well…Okay…" The Courier was nervous. His time in Gomorrah did not help with his interactions with women. "It's not like I'm a hero though…"

"Oh but you are!" Kirche said melodramatically. She latched onto Marcus's arm like a leech and he could feel those melons rubbing against his arm. The Courier reddened a fraction, good thing the room was dim. "Few commoners would actually dare to challenge a noble in single combat and almost none have ever beaten a noble!"

Smiling Kirche continued "You would probably do better in Germania, Sir Marcus. Compared to stuffy old Tristainians, we Germanians let nothing stand in the way of our passions!"

"That's nice…" Marcus said attempting to maneuver his arm out of the persistent Kirche's grasp and cleavage but he had little success. "Uh…why are you getting so close to me?"

Kirche answered "Your little master has no idea what kind of deeds you have done for her. And she does little to reward you! I've seen the weapon she has given you, such a rusty blade is fit for a farmer. Not for a man like you…"

Kirche closed her eyes for a bit and Marcus was getting extremely uncomfortable he pulled at his shirt collar with his other hand quickly, was it really hot in this room? Or was he just imagining it?

"Ah forgive me, my runic name is the Ardent…" she said. Marcus was going to ask for clarification when Kirche continued "My lust is as flammable as hay…Ah I cannot wait any longer, my darling!" She crawled on top of the surprised Courier.

"Uh…Kirche, this isn't a good idea…" Marcus tried to reason with the amorous red head "I mean, I'm n-not s-saying that you're not a fine woman, which you are, but…"

The door slammed open. "Zerbst" Louise said simply a pink eyebrow arched.

"Ah Valliere!" Kirche said smiling already changing gears "You must have overheard us I see…" Louise then focused on Marcus who quickly shook his head.

Louise was strangely calm and somehow that made the small pink haired girl even scarier. Kirche actually shivered a bit. "I would like to ask you to release my familiar, please." She said. Marcus blinked.

Perhaps Marcus had been a bit of an influence on Louise...Kirche mused.

/

"I had nothing to do with whatever happened" Marcus said solemnly "I swear on my honor." Louise was scowling openly now, cheeks red.

"Y-You were wagging your tail at that-that…Zerbst!" she growled "W-W-What were you d-doing in h-her room?"

The Courier massaged his temples. "Okay…first off it wasn't Kirche who dragged me in there it was that bloody lizard of hers. Second of all I did nothing to her, actually it was more like Kirche was trying to do _me." _

Louise glared but she could see that the Courier was quite uncomfortable. "You…really didn't do anything did you?" she asked finally.

Marcus harrumphed "First thing I learned is that you treat women right." He said "Even girls like Kirche."

"What about Fouquet?" Louise asked.

"She sent a giant rock to kill me, I think that explains why I was about to break her arms." Marcus answered simply.

/

The next day after classes Marcus and Louise was surprised to see Guiche de Gramont and Montmorency arguing. They seemed to be waiting for someone. Louise was about to go ask but Marcus held her back; Guiche approached still arguing with Montmorency.

"Valliere" Guiche said simply, quietly. He had never been this hesitant. Louise tilted her head.

"Y-Yes Guiche? What is it?"

Guiche was about to say something but hesitated again and looked at Marcus who crossed his arms.

"Speak, boy." The Courier said "I'm not armed today."

"What's the sword for then commoner? Going to gut more people for being quiet?" Montmorency said nastily.

"Monmon, stop." Guiche said "I…wish to apologize, Valliere."

Louise was confused "Apologize?" She looked at Marcus. He nodded.

"There's no need, Guiche." Louise said "Um…its okay."

Guiche nodded "And…sir…Sir Marcus, I wish to apologize to you as well. I-I should not have-"

Marcus raised his hand. "No need kid, in fact I should be apologizing to you and your little miss." He spoke and he offered his hand to Guiche "Let's hope that nothing like that happens again shall we?"

Guiche took the Courier's hand and they shook.

/

"It's…good that you did that, Marcus." Louise said. It was night time and today had been quite productive. Her aim had improved and Louise was more than happy to actually hear praises from the Courier, seeing as he was the best shot she had ever seen.

Marcus just shrugged "I make it a habit of not letting emotions get to me." He said as he leaned back in his chair. "Still…I think the boy's learned his lesson if he actually admitted he was wrong." The Courier turned his head to look at Louise. "You did well today, you're improving."

Louise flushed and she beamed. She asked "Say…I was wondering," she scratched her head "And I know you're good with…with your guns but, how far can you shoot?"

"How far?" Marcus asked as he thought about it. "Mm…I never really think about it...Most of my gunfights in the Mojave are against things that charge you…I'd say not too far…"

Louise knew he was underplaying his talent.

"I'm not the best shot out there though" Marcus said "There are other people out there who are better than me. I know one specifically."

"Really?" Louise asked "Who was he then?"

"The Lone Wanderer." Marcus answered "From what I've heard he's a one man army."

Someone knocked at the door and Marcus stood up to open it. He smiled slightly and bowed "Good evening Princess,"

In the doorway Henrietta gave a curtsy of her own and entered Louise's room.

/

"Forgive me for interrupting you," Henrietta apologized

"Oh no need for that Princess," Marcus waved a hand "Just talking about a hero I've heard about."

"A hero?" Henrietta asked tilting her head.

"Yeah, from where I come from." Marcus said "Folks called him The Lone Wanderer."

Intrigued Henrietta sat down next to Louise to hear about this particular Wasteland Wanderer.

Marcus had been hearing stories about this living legend when he wandered the Mojave; the Wanderer had emerged from Vault 101 to find his dad. Well he did succeed in doing that, and making clean water a reality for the Capital Wasteland.

"They say he took on an entire army himself," Marcus said "Others say that he was the very embodiment of the Wasteland itself. All the stories point to one thing in particular: He's not someone to mess with."

Louise snorted "It's all just a story of course" she said "It pales when you compare this…Lone Wanderer to the heroes in Tristain."

Marcus crossed his arms "Sure, go tell that to him. I'll try and put you back together…hopefully."

Louise scowled and argued back while a giggling Henrietta covered her mouth, highly amused. They both turned to her "You two are very close to each other…" she said "Ah…I wish I was able to enjoy such freedom…"

Marcus said "You're the princess aren't you? Why don't you just tell those politicians to buzz off so you can relax?"

"If only I could, Sir Marcus…" Henrietta whispered. "…And I wish every night that I could be free someday, alas…what can one do when the crown has been passed?"

She closed her eyes sadly. After a long pause she opened them and said "I have a task for the both of you and you are both entitled to say no."

Louise would accept, she knew that and then she looked at Marcus who straightened his posture. "If you've got a job, I'll do it." He said dispassionately but his eyes told a different story.


	7. Albion

7

Albion

Marcus crossed his arms. It was a crisp morning and he finally had a job. The princess had given him a letter to Prince Wales of Albion. At first Marcus was skeptical, he was a Courier sure but he really hated wasting time with love letters that were easily sent by another way.

It turned out that the letter was extremely important because Albion was a melting pot; it seemed that there was a rebellion there and the royal family was all but wiped out. Wales Tudor was the prince of Albion and he was Henrietta's lover. Henrietta herself was already betrothed; she was going to marry a prestigious noble in Germania to secure an alliance with them in case things go wrong in Albion.

Louise and Marcus were to deliver the letter secretly to Wales and get out in one piece. Marcus had done something like this before countless times, but this was Louise's first foray into what could turn into a brutal fight, with Dispel hidden in her sleeves she had a secret weapon and combined with her familiar's devastating gunplay they could make quite a team. Henrietta had also given Louise a ring with a blue jewel; she said that it would let Wales know that Henrietta had sent them.

Marcus was still nervous however and had asked for some support.

/

"Well…since you were willing to go you might as well bring the mole along," Marcus said to Guiche as he crouched petting his familiar, the giant mole known as Verdandi. Seriously it was a big furry mole with bright eyes and a blue mark on its forehead.

The mole chuffed and it watched as Louise walked over.

Guiche had apparently overheard the conversation with the princess and asked to join up, Marcus had no problem with it but he made it very clear to the blonde that he wouldn't accept any screw ups. It was a fact that Guiche De Gramont made sure to remember considering that he had foolishly challenged Marcus in a duel all those days ago.

"Verdandi is not just a mole, Sir Marcus." Guiche bragged to the stony faced Courier "In fact she possesses a talent for finding rare stones."

Marcus blinked at that, rare stones?

"That's…actually pretty damn useful" Marcus remarked surprised "Why don't you invest in prospecting?"

Marcus and Guiche turned suddenly as Louise screamed, Marcus had drawn Maria and the nine millimeter pistol was aimed down. The Courier then lowered the pistol and palmed his face with his other hand as Guiche looked on in confusion.

Verdandi chuffed and the mole had mounted Louise, attempting to get at the ring on her finger.

"Familiar! Guiche! Help me!" Louise shrieked fending off the mole with little success.

Marcus looked, with a hint of amusement, at Guiche who apologized. "I'm sorry, she's usually much more well behaved than this I'll-"

A sudden blast of wind carried Verdandi off of Louise making Guiche cry "What the Founder was that!?"

Marcus just looked around, looking for the attacker guns in both hands.

"Partner watch out, something's coming!" Derflinger called from Marcus' back and the Courier looked to see something approaching.

The creature was a strange mixture of lion and eagle and on its back was a cloaked figure in a wide brimmed hat. The rider's mount landed gracefully on four legs and the rider dismounted. He looked up and Marcus saw that he was a middle aged but handsome man with a well trimmed beard.

"My apologies…" the man said in a polite tone "But I had thought that my fiancé was in danger and I had the need to assist."

_Fiancé? _Marcus thought and looked at Louise who was still on the ground, her face now a luminous pink much like her hair. He didn't give a damn about who Louise was seeing but she was his employer, he worried about her sometimes.

"V-Viscount W-Wardes?" She eeped meekly as the now named rider bowed in a gentlemanly fashion. Wardes may look pretty but Marcus knew he was no pushover. He was strong; Marcus felt it in his bones. But the Courier wasn't afraid; he never got to where he was now by being arrogant.

This Wardes fellow bared a watch, he did.

The well dressed man helped Louise up chuckling "Light as ever, little Louise…"

Louise just blushed and stammered "Don't…please there are people present." She was extremely nervous. Marcus just kept a wary eye on Wardes who noticed.

"And the both of you are?" Wardes asked.

"That is my familiar, Marcus…" Louise introduced. The Courier gave a polite nod, eyes filled with caution. "And that is Guiche de Gramont."

"Ah, so you are Louise's familiar…" Wardes said "How do you do? I am Wardes the Lightning, Captain of the Griffin Knights."

"Marcus, just Marcus is fine. I'm a…Courier for the Mojave Express." Marcus spoke politely but distant.

"Mojave Express?" Wardes said tilting his head in confusion.

"Ah…long story, let's just say I'm a freelance messenger, I deliver things…" Marcus spoke pedantically.

/

The ride was uneventful, and it was Marcus' second time to ride a horse and he found it boring.

"I can hardly contain myself, the leader of the elite Griffin knights leading us on a noble mission!" Guiche spouted, Marcus found that he was a romantic at heart, speaking with flowery terms of chivalry that Marcus barely understood. "How inspiring!"

Marcus gave a nod. "He's tough…" he said looking up, Louise was on Wardes' griffin.

Guiche looked curiously at the Courier. "What do you mean by that Sir Marcus?"

"I mean…that he's not someone easily beaten…which means I've got to keep my eye on him." Marcus said "Paranoia is a good thing, its one thing to think that everyone's out to get you. It's another when it actually is happening."

He scratched the back of his neck "Stormy times are coming, I can feel it."

Guiche kept silent then he asked "Is this feeling…common where you are from Sir Marcus?"

The Courier shrugged "When you've been out on your own Gramont, you'll know too…" he said simply. "Just because you're stronger than most doesn't mean that there is no one else that can beat you."

Marcus kept a look out. Damnit something was watching them, he checked the area. They were headed towards higher terrains. Who in their right mind would look for a port near a mountain? The Courier expressed his confusion with Guiche who simply answered "You'll see."

Impatiently the Courier sighed keeping up with Guiche on his horse.

/

La Rochelle was a port city, but it wasn't what Marcus was used to. For one thing they had ships that looked like they were supposed to be in the water but instead _they sailed on the air. _Marcus was beyond fascinated and Louise took the time to explain that the air ships ran on Wind Stones, infused obviously with Wind Magic.

The architecture was incredible as well, the town seemed to have been carved into the mountains and Guiche said something about the use of Earth magic. The Courier was impressed and he actually wanted to explore the town for once.

Wardes paid for the lodgings in the fancy inn that was in the middle of the port city, seeing as he was a Viscount he could afford all the luxuries. He mostly directed the luxuries towards Louise's affections, which served to make the pink haired girl all the more flustered.

Marcus didn't give a damn in the slightest, but for some reason he could not bring himself to trust Wardes with Louise. He shrugged off those thoughts immediately; Wardes was Louise's fiancé, so he had no right to say anything. Still the wheels in his head turned, something in his brain kept telling him that something was going to go wrong.

"Sir Marcus," Guiche called him as he opened the door. "Viscount Wardes has called you to say that dinner is ready."

Snapping out of his musings Marcus turned from the balcony and he scooped up his duster, pulling it over his shoulders. He fixed his collar but he did nothing more. Sure he had some lessons in decorum but the Courier was mostly remembered as a deliverer of packages and death to many. Fancy dresses, suits and all that jazz didn't suit him in the slightest.

/

Dinner was a private affair seeing that they were sitting in a reserved parlor. The servers were much more polite to Wardes than anything else. Marcus didn't care really; he just ate the stew which was absolutely delicious but nothing special when compared to the food he was used to eating thanks to Siesta and the cooks back at Tristain academy. The wine was also a nice touch, smooth and a fine taste as well. Siesta had also stated an interest in getting her own vineyard; it was second to starting a family as Marcus overheard her murmuring.

He barely paid attention to Wardes who was talking with a bright red Louise.

"You summoned a most interesting familiar, Louise…" Wardes commented nodding his head at the small pink haired girl sitting next to him. Louise, still flushed, smiled slightly.

"W-Well it-it wasn't what I e-expected…but my Familiar has proven to be quite skilled…" she said softly but with a hint of pride in her voice.

Marcus took a careful swig of wine; skill had nothing to do with it. The only reason he was still standing was because he was willing to do what was necessary to survive. You didn't win fights by being the most skilled or the strongest, it helps but permanently putting the poor bastard in your way six feet under worked wonders for your reputation.

That and having a loaded gun and a silver tongue got you farther than just having a silver tongue alone.

"There is no need to be so shy, dear Louise." Wardes said smiling "I truly am rather amazed." The viscount then turned to Guiche "Is it true that you fought with Sir Marcus?"

Guiche nodded, nervously looking at Marcus. The Courier decided to answer quietly "It was a case of an unfortunate misunderstanding, I can assure you Viscount." Guiche nodded, agreeing with the Courier.

"Ah but I hear you also stopped the thief Fouquet from getting away with the Staff of Destruction…" Wardes said seemingly impressed "Not many can stand against a Square Earth Mage in combat, familiar."

Marcus shrugged "I was lucky then," he answered downplaying his talent. The wheels in the Courier's head began to turn once again. "You are very well informed, I assume you get a lot of this from the royal court am I right?"

Wardes nodded "I receive a lot of information because of my position in the court yes." He answered and smiled "You seem quite familiar with political matters my friend."

Marcus in no way thought that Wardes was his friend. "I've done my travelling and politicking, I've done my share of killing as well, viscount." He said simply "You have too,"

Wardes laughed "A most curious observation, Sir Marcus. It makes me wonder what kind of life you had led before you had become my Dear Louise's familiar." He commented. Still smiling he spoke "I would like to request to have a match with you, Sir Marcus."

The Courier kept quiet as Louise said "That won't be necessary," she glanced at Marcus nervously.

"Y-Yes…Lord Viscount, I agree with Valliere…S-Sir Marcus is most unforgiving when it comes to duels…" Guiche gulped, still feeling the wounds in his side sometimes. Poor bastard was traumatized. Then again nobody wouldn't be if they had been shot at.

"I can assure you that I have no such wish to cause any harm to Sir Marcus." Wardes said trying to assure Louise "It is just a friendly sparring match"

The Courier shrugged "If that's what you want I can't stop you." Marcus answered. "I don't make a name for myself by using swordplay however." He stood up "Please excuse me."

/

The balcony again, Marcus was watching the stars and Louise stood nervously behind him. "I-It was arranged." She told him as though she was guilty of something "I…I met him when I was a child, and well I was quite smitten with him."

Marcus shrugged "I understand," he answered Louise "I'm not…mad or anything, just surprised." The Courier and his employer/master kept silent for a bit.

"You like him still?" Marcus asked Louise, just curious.

"Um…He's a good person, i-it's just…" Louise stammered "Marriage…I couldn't do magic so my mother and father wanted me groomed as a bride, then I was engaged to Viscount Wardes. I-I don't know if I'm r-ready…"

"Who is?" Marcus said shrugging his shoulders. "Do what you want, Louise, it doesn't matter to me. I still got your back."

Louise blinked as he turned to look at her. "We're partners aren't we?"

/

The spar was set to begin early in the morning, Marcus and Viscount Wardes stood staring at each other in a private area of the inn. It was clear of bystanders, save for Louise and Guiche.

"Why do men always have to do this?" Louise grumbled annoyed as Marcus held Derflinger in a two handed grip. The stony faced Courier exhaled once as Wardes drew his weapon. It was a short sword with no tip; in fact it more resembled a wand more than anything else. Marcus tightened his stance.

"Good luck Sir Marcus," Wardes said "I won't hold back."

"I was hoping you would" Marcus answered sarcastically. With a chuckle, Wardes readied his stance and advanced.

The Courier swung Derflinger in a horizontal arc, a move that Wardes parried easily and riposted with a thrust. Marcus moved his head to the left to dodge. He brought Derflinger up for a vertical swing which again was parried by Viscount Wardes. They traded blows but gradually the tide turned against Marcus, Wardes was evidently a better swordsman than he looked.

Marcus swung Derflinger again and Wardes sidestepped, leaving Marcus open. "Ah shit," Marcus muttered trying to get back into form Wardes took the advantage, keeping up a barrage of blows that Marcus could barely keep his guard against. Pushed back Marcus suddenly realized that Wardes was also casting a spell at the same time.

Finishing his chant Wardes blasted the Courier backwards with a gust of wind. The Courier crashed through several crates and lay still for a couple of anxious seconds.

"Marcus!" Louise rushed over in a storm of pink as Guiche just watched the Courier get up slowly, a small piece of wood embedded in his shoulder.

Marcus growled in pain as he gingerly tried to pry the chunk of wood out of his shoulder. Not the worst injury he ever had but still…it hurt. The blood loss was also making him lose it. He had to go back to get some Med-X, a couple stimpacks and bandages. His Pip-Boy helpfully indicated that his left arm was crippled. "Gee…thanks" Marcus muttered to no one in particular.

Louise approached, looking extremely worried. Strangely enough Marcus felt better once she was there, that plus Louise just looked absolutely adorable when she didn't have a scowl on her face. Marcus shook his head.

Where the hell did _**that **_come from?

/

"Stupid, STUPID FAMILIAR!" Louise shrieked at Marcus as the water mage finished bandaging the Courier's wounds. It had actually looked worse than it was and the water mage was a capable man. Marcus looked at Louise calmly.

"Why did you accept the challenge when you knew you would lose!? V-Viscount Wardes isn't someone to underestimate; he's one of the best swordsmen to ever grace Tristain!" Louise looked ready to start bawling her eyes out. "And…And you got hurt…"

Marcus breathed evenly "Well, it wasn't that bad." He said wincing slightly. His shoulder still hurt quite a bit though a stimpack would help recovery, but the healer had done a nice job. Louise was hearing none of it and tears soon started to flow. Marcus didn't know why but he felt like absolute shit when he saw her start to cry.

Biting his bottom lip, the courier reached out "Hey…I'm sorry alright?" he apologized "Come on, don't cry…I'm okay, really I am!"

The water mage had apparently noticed and smiled "He's right, milady. The injury really does look worse than it is." He said. The young man had a cheerful look about him; he had jet black hair and green eyes and even though he was a mage he wore no ostentatious clothing, preferring to don unadorned robes over a white cloth shirt and work pants with scuffed boots. Marcus could scarcely remember his name, Harridan? Horace? His first name was John. There was some steel in this guy, the Courier mused. He wondered what kind of person this healer was.

"He shouldn't have been hurt like that…there was so much blood." Louise sniffled, still glaring at Marcus. The Courier exhaled through his nose. The healer just smiled again then stood up.

"Well, it looks like my job is done. Now, Sir Familiar I suggest not making any strenuous movements, your shoulder needs some time to recover," he said. The young healer stopped at the door. "Please be careful"

_John _Holden. There it was. "My thanks Holden" Marcus said "You're a good healer."

The healer smiled.

/

"I am sorry Sir Marcus, but I cannot allow you to protect Louise any longer." Wardes told him. Marcus stretched his left arm, per instructions of the healer. "You are not strong enough."

Marcus said nothing of course but he did feel a little pissed off that this _arrogant prick_ thinks that he could protect his master/partner better than the Courier. _Bastard, _Marcus thought annoyed, _I'll play along. _The Courier rolled his left shoulder. There was a slight twinge but nothing he couldn't handle.

"I…understand" Marcus spoke quietly "I'll take Guiche back to the academy with me then," the Courier looked up at the two moons. At sunrise the boat leaving for Albion would be departing, with Louise and Wardes in it.

"It's a fine night," Marcus commented. "Reminds me of back of home"

/

Later that night, just as Marcus had finished clearing out Maria's barrel Guiche had walked in intending to ask about why Wardes was sending them home when something big moved outside, blotting out the moon.

The giant, whatever it was, smashed off part of the balcony. The Courier, in the nick of time, had pushed Guiche back into the room and he barely made it off the balcony.

"Shit," Marcus said drawing Derflinger as he rushed outside to meet this enemy head on. Guiche followed after him, scared as hell.

When he reached the street Marcus looked up at the giant, it was made of rock. Getting a serious case of déjà vu the person commanding the golem spoke out loudly.

"I really am impressed with your footwork Gandalfr! It won't save you this time!"

Marcus frowned. This bitch again…

"Now…I'm in a bad mood." Marcus sighed. Guiche looked at him; fear was evident in his eyes.

"Don't look at me, boy." He said "Our opponent is standing on the golem's left shoulder. I'm going to go say hi…and I am promptly going to cut off her legs."

Marcus held Derflinger in a two handed grip "Sorry Derflinger, it looks like she'll be your first victim."

"No sweat partner," the sword answered "And she was quite a looker too."

/

Exhaling once, Marcus charged as the golem raised its foot. The Courier jumped to the side, narrowly dodging the stomp, he made it back into the inn.

It was a bloody mess inside; Marcus caught sight of a servant girl who was crushed under some timber. He briefly muttered a prayer for her soul, taught to him by Daniel of Zion, before moving up to the second story.

Fouquet got annoyed apparently because a stone fist smashed into the hallway behind him. "Ah shit," Marcus kicked the door of the first room open. Nope, he only saw the golem's side. He had to get higher. The stone fist smashing through the room just as he left made that fact abundantly clear.

Rushing through the ruined halls of the building Marcus felt a small grin on his face, this feeling was similar to the one he got in the gunfight at Goodsprings. Sometimes battle wasn't just two people trying to kill each other, sometimes it wasn't just about survival. It was a beautiful red thing, an end in and of itself.

That same smile was still on his face as he jumped from the third story balcony of La Rochelle's finest inn and onto the shoulder of Fouquet's golem.

Right in front of Fouquet.

/

"You killed a servant girl you know." Marcus told Fouquet as the square class earth mage swore explosively and jumped off her golem and onto the roof below her. Marcus followed, surprised that the action was easier for him. He could feel warmth emanating from the runes on the back of his hand.

He shook his musings off, now was not the time.

Surprisingly Fouquet smiled sadly "Damn..." she said grimly "I never meant for that to happen."

"Nobody does" Marcus answered and advanced swinging Derflinger menacingly. She sent rocks after him with a flick of her wand but the Courier dodged with the reflexes born from wandering the Mojave Wasteland. Twisting to avoid a large spire of rock Marcus swung his sword straight at the earth mage's head. Fouquet ducked then backed off. The Courier switched Derflinger to his off hand and drew his knife. He threw it at Fouquet who barely avoided catching it with her face but now she was off balance.

Marcus hit her brutally in the side with the back of Derflinger's blade. Fouquet gasped then spat out blood as she slammed into the wall. She probably fractured a rib or two, but he really didn't care right now. Answers, that's what he needed.

Coughing Fouquet just smiled. "Looks like I actually managed to dig myself a deeper hole huh?" she asked the Courier smiling in pain as he stood in front of her. He simply leaned on his sword as he drew one of his guns; it was a beautifully crafted weapon she realized before he pointed the barrel at her.

"If you tell me who sprung you out of jail I'll kill you quickly." Marcus said looking down at her "If not...I start getting creative."

"Your knife's over there Gandalfr" Fouquet said coughing up more blood, still smiling. For some reason Marcus liked her smile. "I was thinking that you were going to use that instead. It's hard for an artisan like you to work without your tools."

Marcus shrugged humbly "I try," he said quietly "Quit stalling Fouquet I want information. Who sprung you out of jail?"

"Since I'm gonna die anyway, it was Wardes." Fouquet answered sighing and closing her eyes. She opened them and asked the Courier "Are you surprised?" He shook his head slowly. He really didn't look surprised.

"No," he said slowly "Tell me though, is Fouquet your real name? It's a cover story right?"

Fouquet blinked at the question, and then snorted humorously as she got what the Courier was getting at. "My real name is Matilda of Saxa Gothe Gandalfr," she said smiling. She went into a spasm of coughing.

"Beautiful name" Marcus commented. Matilda just nodded her head and was about to say more but coughed, and coughed again.

Marcus made his decision right then and there.

He knelt and took out a syringe of Med-X from his coat.

"Wait, what are you-" Matilda said before the Courier injected her with the stuff.

"Easy, this is a painkiller." Marcus told her "It'll help until we can get you some better first aid."

"What-" Matilda said confused "Why help me now? I'm your enemy aren't I?"

"A wise man once told me that waging war on good people is bad for the soul." Marcus said looking at the thief with a weary expression. "And that killing righteously becomes a chore, like any other." He chuckled once "I don't know why, I guess I'm just tired... Matilda."

Matilda smiled "You're strange." she said already feeling a little loopy because of the Med-X.

"We all are..." Marcus spoke simply. Footsteps caused him to look up and he saw someone approach, a black haired young man holding a wand and a knife in both hands. The Courier recognized him, and the knife which was his, immediately.

"Holden?"

The healer just smiled "I thought I saw you so I came here to look." John knelt down beside Fouquet who looked at him, all loopy from the drugs.

"She's the one who summoned that golem...Fouquet" he commented.

"Yeah I know that," Marcus exhaled through his nose. Could he trust this guy? Marcus didn't know but he made his choice. "Listen, she got sent to stop me from getting back to my employer. Obviously she failed in that regard so..."

John nodded "You need my help," he smiled and reached into his robes and revealed a small patch. It was Tristain's coat of arms; it seemed that John was a spy. "Don't worry I'm on your side. I was contracted by Her Majesty the princess to do some underground work for her you see." He and Marcus got a woozy Matilda to her feet.

"I can arrange for a ship to go back to Tristain...You want me to take her with me yes?" John asked.

"Keep her alive, she may have info we need." Marcus said and holstered his gun. Leaning Derflinger on his shoulder he saw the familiar sight of Tabitha's dragon landing a distance away from them. He knew where he had to go now. The Courier looked at John "If we don't come back, get to Tristain and tell the princess what happened."

John nodded and turned to leave "Good luck Mister Familiar," he said smiling in a good natured way "The Founder protect you and guide you."

"I hope so" Marcus muttered and turned just as Kirche tried to hug him. He caught her wrists immediately.

"Ooh, I like it when they play hard to get" Kirche cooed "I saw you-"

"Cut the bullshit" Marcus snapped dangerously shutting the Germanian up at once. "We've got problems. Louise is headed up to Albion with a possible traitor. I need to get up there, blow his head off and see if Louise and the Prince are okay."

Tabitha gestured at her big blue dragon. "Ride" she said simply.

"B-But Sir Marcus…who is the traitor?" Guiche asked nervously "S-Surely we should wait for reinforcements"

"It's Wardes" Marcus said simply, ignoring the shocked looks of Kirche and Guiche.

"V-Viscount Wardes?" Guiche murmured "A traitor!?"

"A dead man is more like it" Marcus spoke. "Let's go."


End file.
